


HTTYD-Star Wars Arc 2: Ominous Twilight

by vala411



Series: HTTYD-Star Wars: The Crystal Saga [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Sequel to HTTYD-Star Wars Arc 1: Dawn of the Crystal Guardians. With evil looking just on the horizon it is time for the Guardians to return. Will Hiccup, Heather and Fishlegs be able to save the galaxy? Will they find love along the way? Is there more to the Empire than everyone assumes? (Part 2 of the Trilogy)





	1. Chapter 1

****

**ARC 2: Ominous Twilight**

3 ABY

More than 25 millennia have passed since the crash of the SS-Berk on the icy planet within the Unknown Regions.

The now ruling authority within the galaxy, the Galactic Empire, had suffered a critical blow three years prior in the Battle of Yavin where their superweapon, the Death star, had been destroyed by the Rebel Alliance which had risen to oppose their regime.

The Rebels are now more determined than ever to strike back as the Empire is busy recovering from their defeat.

It is in this time of turmoil that the Celestials, having sensed something ominous on the horizon, have decided to set their Guardians upon the galaxy.

This is the story of an unlikely group of heroes whose choices will determine the fate of everyone within the galaxy.

\----------------

Deep within the caverns of the ice planet two giant ice crystals talk amongst themselves. “ _The disturbance in the Force is growing stronger._ ”

“ _They are coming._ ” The other crystal stated. “ _We cannot stall anymore. You know what needs to be done._ ”

 _“I know, yet I do not want to place such a huge burden on them. They have nothing to do with this. It is us they are after._ ”

“ _You know as well as I that once they arrive no one will be safe. They will subjugate this galaxy just as they did their own._ ”

“ _They are but hatchlings!_ ” The crystal stated.

“ _They are Guardians!_ ” The other loudly proclaimed. “ _You might have offered the option to them because you did not wish to see them perish of hunger, but they are Guardians now! They are this galaxy’s last line of defense! We need them now more than ever._ ”  
“ _You know I’m right._ ” The crystal persisted. “ _What good did our defection do if we let this galaxy suffer the same fate?!_ ”

“ _Very well_ ” The crystal stated with a sigh of resignation. “ _You do know what will happen when we call them forth._ ”

“ _I know what will happen if we do not._ ” The other said with determination.

The large crystals began shining brightly in the large cavern. The blinding light illuminated all and when it dissipated three individuals stood before the giant crystals. “ _Greetings Guardians, you are needed to ensure this galaxy’s continued survival._ ”

Hiccup, Heather and Fishlegs, now looking older and wearing form-fitting robes, nodded and listened intently to the crystals.

“ _Darkness is approaching this galaxy._ ” The crystal to the left said. “ _If it isn’t stopped then life will cease to exist._ ”

“ _It has been many millennia since you three have joined us in the Force and we have more than enjoyed your company but this may be the last time we speak._ ” The crystal to the right now said. “ _The energy needed to bring you back to this realm has depleted us and we are ready to move on from this plane. So listen well._ ”

The three didn’t say anything even if they wanted to. “ _You young Guardians have been gifted with all the knowledge we Celestials possessed. The galaxy needs you now more than ever. The Beacon is close to being made operational again. If that happens then darkness shall descent. The only way to stop it is with the Spiral Holocron, which unfortunately is not in our possession anymore. Your task will be to retrieve it and stop whoever is trying to activate The Beacon._ ”

“We will do whatever we can.” Hiccup told the crystals.

“We swore an oath when becoming Guardians.” Heather added. “And we would very much like to repay you for saving us.”

“ _But you already have hatchling._ ” The crystal chuckled. “ _Now, you must head out or you’ll miss your ride off of this planet._ ”

Hiccup, Heather and Fishlegs looked at each other before turning back to the crystals. “You know we’ll miss you right.” Hiccup mumbled as the others nodded.

“ _And we you._ ” The crystal said as their light began dimming. “ _But the Force is a mysterious thing. We might never be too far away watching over you._ ”

“ _Besides you will still have your bonded crystals to annoy you._ ” The other crystal chuckled. “ _We wish you luck Guardians. Use your knowledge wisely._ ” Was said and then the crystal added as an afterthought “ _Hiccup we are sorry about the eye._ ”

Hiccup raised his eyebrow as he had no idea what they meant by that. The light within the giant crystals slowly dimmed until there wasn’t any left.

“It’s sad” Fishlegs mumbled. “They knew what bringing us back here would cost but they still did it.”

“I know Fish.” Hiccup told his friend. “It must be truly bad if they resorted to this. They already knew that we made peace with never returning to this plane of existence.”

“Then let's find the one responsible for all this trouble and beat the living daylights out of him.” Heather suggested.

“That was……. blunt.” Fishlegs said.

“I just said what we were all thinking.” Heather replied as they walked out of the cavern. It took a while before they reached the entrance. They walked out of the cave to be greeted by the same icy wasteland they had crashed on.

“I wonder what they meant about ride off of this planet?” Fishlegs pondered as he looked around.

“I see nothing.” Heather said as the wind whipped her silvery blue robes. She looked to Fishlegs who was looking around nervously and then to Hiccup who covered his head from the icy winds with his black hood.

“Wait. Something is coming this way.” Hiccup suddenly says and points to the horizon. Both Fishlegs and Heather looked in that direction and saw a fast approaching dot.

“I don’t think they’ll be stopping.” Fishlegs mumbled as the dot came closer. They could now make out what looked to be a person sitting on a type of hover vehicle.

“We need to draw their attention then.” Heather suggested. “But how? There is only ice around us and I doubt whoever is on that thing could hear us shout.”

“I might have an idea.” Hiccup said as he proceeded to walk into the path the speeder was heading for.

“Oh no…….” Both Fishlegs and Heather as well as the crystals around their necks groaned.

“He’s going to do something stupid again.” Windshear deadpanned.

“Correction, he’s doing something stupid now.” Heather muttered as she saw the hover vehicle narrowly miss hitting Hiccup, who had managed to jump out of the way at the last second.

The pilot of the vehicle must have hit the brakes hard as the vehicle skidded to a stop while the pilot was thrown off of it. Both Fishlegs and Heather ran to help but saw that the pilot got up and marched to Hiccup who was now on his feet again.

The pilot took off their helmet, revealing a blond young woman who seemed to be about their age. The woman marched up to Hiccup while cursing loudly “SON OF A HALF-TROLL-EATING-MUNCH-BUCKET!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!” before she proceeded to punch Hiccup in the eye.

“Well that explains the eye comment.” Meatlug hummed as Heather and Fishlegs ran to save their friend from being pulverized by the woman who had just jumped on him with a war cry.

Fishlegs quickly grabbed the angry blond and pulled her away from Hiccup while Heather went to check on her friend.

“Take it easy!!” Fishlegs tried to calm down the woman. “I know my friend is crazy but we just wanted you to stop!!”

“Let me go!! I’m going to pulverize him!!” The woman shouted as she tried to kick Fishlegs. “Wait…… what are you guys doing in the wasteland?” She suddenly asked while giving them a curious and suspicious look.

“Long story. A very long story.” Hiccup groaned as he got up again.

“Well then start talking!” The woman demanded.

“Is there someplace where we can sit down to explain?” Heather asked before indicating to the icy plains. “This place is wel…….”

“I get it. I get it.” The woman mumbled. “I don’t trust you lot but I get it. The mining facility is not far from here.”

“What mining facility?” The three asked curiously.

“You’re joking right.” The woman asked incredulously. “The Empire’s old Kyber crystal mining plant.”

The woman saw the three glance at each other before looking at her again. “Look my speeder can’t carry all of you.” She said while indicating to her vehicle “But my boss can come pick you up if I tell him.”

“Can you just give us a minute?” Fishlegs quickly asked before the three huddled together. “Are you sure about this? It’s been so long how can the empire still stand?”

“Fish we know next to nothing about what went on during these millennia. I’m not even sure it’s the same empire she’s talking about.”

“I have to agree.” Heather whispered. “But if it is the Rakatan and she hands us over to them. We’ll be in big trouble.”

“So what do you suggest we do Heather?” Fishlegs asked.

“How about a hostage?” Hiccup suggested. “One of us goes with her to scope out the place.”  
“That’s probably best.” Fishlegs mumbled. “Maybe this empire is friendly?”

They soon turned back to the woman. “We have a suggestion.” Heather explained. “Why doesn’t one of us go with you? That way your boss wouldn’t think you were crazy for suggesting that there are people in need of a ride out here in this wasteland.”

The blonde hummed. “You do have a point.” She muttered and then pointed to Hiccup. “I’ll take the crazy one with me then.”

“I’m not crazy!!” Hiccup protested only to met by silence from everyone.

“You’re crazier than me.” Toothless mentally guffawed.

“Really guys!!” Hiccup said in exasperation.

“Well I guess introductions are in order.” Fishlegs said as he ignored his friend. “I’m Fishlegs, that’s Heather and our insane friend is Hiccup.”

“You may call me Astrid.” The blonde introduced and then jabbed a finger in the direction of her speeder. “Well get on then.”

Hiccup awkwardly mounted the speeder once Astrid had taken a seat. “You might want to hold on.” She said to Hiccup before revving up the speeder and quickly accelerating.

“Wai- AAAAHHHHH” Hiccup shouted as he he nearly flew off. He quickly clamped his arms around Astrid’s waist and held on for dear life.

“WOOOHOOO” Toothless happily shouted as he felt the rush.

“Why are you going so fast?!” Hiccup asked Astrid as the cold wind whipped against his face.

“Fast?” Astrid smirked. “This isn’t fast.” She said before accelerating further. “Now this is fast!!” She felt the arms around her waist tighten.

Meanwhile back with Heather and Fishlegs. They looked at the dot that was supposed to be Hiccup and Astrid and the icy trail of dust they had left behind. “She did that on purpose didn’t she?” Fishlegs asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.” Heather smiled. “So….” She said turning to Fishlegs. “We have some free time.” Fishlegs proceeded to blush and stammer.

Astrid smirked as she saw the mining plant become visible. She slowed down and guided the speeder into the hangar and parked behind a large vehicle which looked taken apart.

Astrid turned off the speeder and Hiccup let out a relieved breath as he dismounted. Astrid meanwhile looked around cautiously and then grabbed Hiccup by his arm and quickly yanked him into an office.

“Hey what?” Hiccup asked confused as Astrid shushed him.

“Be quiet.” She hissed. “I don’t want anyone to know you’re here. It would cause more problems for me than you know. Just wait here while I get the boss.”

“Eh…. Okay.” Hiccup said looking unsure.

“And no snooping around like you had planned.”

“How did you?”

“I wasn’t born yesterday.” Astrid huffed. “Now stay.”

“Alright. You have my word that I won’t leave here.” Hiccup said. He decided to trust Astrid. Why else would she go through all the trouble to hide him if she could have apparently just turned him over.

Astrid nodded before closing the door and going back to the hanger. Hiccup looked at the office he was in and noticed a symbol on the wall. “Definitely not Rakatan.” He mumbled to himself. He waited for maybe five to ten minutes before the office door was opened again and in walked two men with Astrid behind them. She quickly shut the door and then turned to Hiccup.

“These are Gobber and Finn.” She introduced. “They’re the main mechanics in this place.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Hiccup said and looked at the two men who were scrutinizing him.

“So what is a lad like you doing all the way out here?” Gobber suddenly asked. “You aren’t one of them are you? He then whispered.

“One of what?” Hiccup asked confused.

“You know” Gobber whispered again.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Oh just ask him already!!” Finn now said annoyed before turning to Hiccup with a suspicious look. “He meant are you a Jedi?”

“A what?” Hiccup now asked confused. “What’s a Jedi?”

“Well I haven’t heard that question before.” Gobber mumbled. “And you know the weird part. I don’t believe the lad is lying.”

“Who the hell doesn’t know what a Jedi is?” Astrid now asked.

“Someone who hasn’t been on this plain of existence for millennia.” Hiccup stated casually.

“Wait what?” Finn mumbled confused. “I think we might need you to explain a bit more.”

“I will but maybe you can answer some of my questions?” Hiccup suggested.

“We’ll try.” Gobber told him and then mumbled “Lad probably hit his head.”

“Alright I have to know, how were the Rakatans defeated, what is this place and which body of government exists now?”

“The Rakatans? Those backwater aliens?” Finn laughed. “Why would we need to fight them? They all hide away in their little holes.”

“That can’t be right.” Hiccup mumbled to himself but the others still heard. “The Rakatans my friends and I remember were a fearsome race. They enslaved many worlds and made them part of their empire.”  
“Never heard of any Rakatan empire lad.” Gobber spoke up and then turned to Finn. “I think I should go pick up his friends. This might be a long discussion.”

Finn nodded and then looked at Hiccup again. “In the meantime let’s do something about that eye of yours. How did you get that?”

“Astrid hit me.” Hiccup mumbled and then blushed in embarrassment as both Gobber and Finn laughed.

“Sounds like the lass alright.” Gobber smiled before heading out of the office with Astrid. Finn began rummaging in a drawer and pulled out a cold compress.

“Put this on your eye.” He said giving it to Hiccup before taking a good look at him. “You best be careful here. It wouldn’t do to get caught by the Empire.”

“Why?” Hiccup asked.

“I highly doubt you want to sit in a cell waiting for an unpleasant interrogation. They certainly wouldn’t believe what you claim.” Finn mumbled. “The only people who would come here are miners and Jedi.”

“You mentioned them before. What are Jedi?” Hiccup asked.

“You really don’t know do you.” Finn muttered as he saw the clueless look in Hiccup’s eyes. “They were the peacekeepers in the galaxy for millennia. They served the Republic until they were betrayed and wiped out. Some say that there isn’t a Jedi left while other say they went into hiding. I’ll go into more detail when your friends get here.”

“You're still skeptical” Hiccup surmised.

“Wouldn’t you when someone claiming to be from the past suddenly pops up?” Finn asked crossing his arms.

“Touche” Hiccup mumbled.

Hiccup and Finn passed the time in relative silence when after a while the door to the office opened again and Heather and Fishlegs were ushered inside by Gobber and Astrid.  
“So why all the secrecy?” Heather now asked.

“Any suspicious contact has to be reported and the individuals handed over for interrogation.” Gobber told them. “Be lucky you met us and not some loyal Empire subject.”

“You’re not loyal?” Fishlegs whispered looking quite nervous.

“Just call us independant contractors.” Finn explained. “The Empire is done with stripping this world and hired us to do the rest of the grunt work.”

“So why the secrecy?” Heather asked.

“We might be independant but some of the employees here could turn ya in to gain favor from the Empire.” Gobber explained. “And we’ll also come under fire if they knew we helped ya.”

“Then why are you helping us if you guys could get into trouble?”

“Because I have a feeling that you’ll be making waves in this galaxy soon.” Finn smirked.

“I have my own reasons for keeping this quiet.” Astrid mumbled not looking very pleased. “I still don’t trust you three but let's hear what you have to say.”

Hiccup glanced at his friends before telling them the story of their crash landing, the crystals and the looming threat. All while not trying to give away that they were Force-sensitive and had ancient knowledge which anyone would covet.

In return Finn and Gobber gave the trio a history lesson about the Republic, The Empire, Jedi and what not.

“Something still smells fishy.” Astrid stated as she looked Hiccup in the eye. “And I won't trust you until I find out what you’re hiding.”

“Lass everyone is entitled to their secrets” Gobber stated. “Why, you should know.”

“Gobber!” Astrid hissed.

“So if I understand it correctly, you three need to get off Ilum to find some artifact which belonged to some mythical race to stop someone from bringing about the end of this galaxy.” Finn surmised.

“Do you even have a destination in mind?” Astrid asked skeptically.

“Well, seeing that the Rakatans were the biggest threat then I’d suggest starting with them. They might know what happened to the artifact.”

“I still don’t get how you think the Rakatans conquered worlds.” Astrid grumbled. “They’re a primitive culture. Even the Empire didn’t waste any time in conquering their useless planet.”

“You know where their planet is?” Hiccup asked.

“Of course. The Republic had it declared a historic site. The Empire found no worth in the planet when they took over so they left it as is.” Astrid mumbled. “It isn’t even that far from here.”

Fishlegs, Heather and Hiccup glanced at each other before looking back at Astrid.

“What?” Astrid now asked annoyed.

“Can you take us there?” Hiccup asked.

“What?!” Astrid nearly shouted. “Why should I?!”

“Because you know the way…..” Hiccup sheepishly answered.

“Can’t argue with that lass.” Gobber laughed.

“It’s a shame that Gobber and I are very busy.” Finn remarked.

“I should have run you over.” Astrid grumbled as she sent a withering glare at Hiccup.

“I still can’t believe I got talked into this.” Astrid grumbled as she sat behind the controls of an old freighter. It was nighttime on the planet now and less people would see them leave.

“Are you sure about this ship?” Heather asked as she eyed the old and worn seating and the rust on the walls.

“If Gobber says that it will fly then it will.” Astrid retorted. “I’m more concerned with getting out of orbit without being spotted.”

“The technology has certainly advanced in all this time.” Hiccup mumbled as he looked at the various buttons on the ship.

“You’re joking right.” Astrid muttered. “This ship is a piece of junk.”

“Hey!! Dontcha talk about my baby like that!” Gobber admonished over the coms.

“Face it Gobber. We wouldn’t be able to outrun a Star Destroyer in this.” Astrid commented.

“Well then don’t get caught lass!” Gobber stated. “Now you best be off. You’ll only have a small window of opportunity to go undetected.”

Astrid started up the ship and they flew low over the icy plains to avoid radar detection. Astrid flew out of the atmosphere once they were sufficiently far enough away from the mining plant.

Unbeknownst to them a secret message had been sent to the Star Destroyer. “Sir incoming coded message.” One of the men announced on the bridge.

“Well what’s it about?” The man in charge said.

“It seems to be a message from the surface Captain Thuggory. They reported some unknown individuals and one of their guards boarding a small freighter and leaving the planet’s surface. Their destination is unknown at the moment.”

The captain huffed. “Probably some rebel scum. Do we know their last known trajectory?”

“Yes captain. The computer is extrapolating their possible exit points now.” One of the bridge officers confirmed. “We managed to get a lock on it before they jumped into hyperspace.”  
“Can we identify any of the individuals on the ship?” The captain now asked.

“Only the guard sir.” Someone told him. “The others don’t seem to have any known records.”

“The guard who is now off duty has worked at the plant for approximately three to four years. The records show her name to be one Astrid Hofferson.” The crew member explained while displaying Astrid’s ID picture on the screen.

Captain Thuggory sucked in a breath as his eyes widened when he saw Astrid. “Get me their destination now!!” He suddenly shouted. “And detain anyone she was close to!”

“Sir?” The officer asked looking worried.

“This is an order. Get me their destination now!! This woman must not be allowed to live.” He growled before turning back to the screen. “So you were alive after all.” Thuggory muttered. “But not for long.”

“Sir, from their last known trajectory their destination seems to be Lehon.”

“Why would she be going to that backwater planet?” Captain Thuggory muttered to himself before he ordered “Send a platoon of troopers after them.”

“Sir isn’t that a lot of troopers for some rebel scum?” The officer questioned.

“No not with whom we are dealing with.” The captain stated. “I want that woman dead.”

“Sir yes sir.” The officer saluted before executing the order.

Astrid and the trio had meanwhile come out of hyperspace and were approaching Lehon. There appeared to be wreckage all throughout the space surrounding the planet.

“I wonder what happened?” Fishlegs asked. “It looks like a battle broke out.”

“I don’t think this was from any recent battle.” Hiccup observed. “The planet looks untouched from orbit. Do you know anything about it Astrid?”

“Beats me. I was never much of a history nut.” Astrid told them as she navigated her way through the rubble. “No one seems to pay much attention to this place.”

She proceeded to land the freighter on a beach and Heather looked outside. “I think Hiccup was right about a battle in the past. Frankly it looks like quite a few battles took place here.” She stated while pointing to the wreckage of some crashed spaceships. The hulls were still visible as the tropical jungle grew around it.

“I don’t think I like this place much.” Fishlegs suddenly shivered while looking wearily around him as they left the ship and walked along the beach. “Never did I think I’d be seeking out the Rakatan.”

“Was this empire you claim the Rakatans had really so terrible?” Astrid suddenly asked as she shouldered her bag and looked curiously at the three.

“It wasn’t terrible.” Heather commented. “It was a nightmare. They attacked worlds and enslaved Force-sensitives.”

“Those who displeased their masters were killed or eaten alive.” Hiccup added as both Heather and Fishlegs shuddered. “We all escaped to Nortron and from there boarded sleeper ships hoping for a better future.”

“Nortron seems like a familiar name.” Astrid mumbled before realization hit her. “You’re talking about Coruscant!” She suddenly exclaimed.

“We are?” Fishlegs asked curiously.

“I know because I met some Mandelorians a few years back. They mentioned Coruscant once being called Nortron.” Astrid told them before she suddenly stilled causing Hiccup to bump into her.

“Astrid what’s wrong?” Hiccup asked as Astrid looked around warily.

Suddenly she shouted “TAKE COVER!!” and yanked Hiccup and his friends behind a tree before the place that they were standing on exploded.

“What was that?!” Fishlegs shrieked as their ship was blown up next.

“We got company.” Astrid growled as a ship landed on the beach and soldiers dressed in white armor ran out.

“Who are those guys?” Hiccup asked.

“Storm troopers. Definitely not friendly.” Astrid grumbled as Fishlegs let out a squeak. She frowned as she noticed the large number of troopers gathered on the beach.

“This is my fault.” Astrid finally said.

“No it isn’t.” Hiccup tried to protest.

“Yes it is Hiccup.” Astrid persisted. “They wouldn’t send such a large number if they just thought we were harmless. They must have finally ID’d me.”

“Astrid why would they need so many soldiers just for you?” Heather now asked looking suspicious. “Just who exactly are you?”

“Doesn’t matter now.” Astrid grumbled as she took something that looked like a blade hilt from her bag. “If they want me then they’ll just have to face me. You three stay hidden.”

“Astrid we could help.” Hiccup suggested.

“No” Astrid ordered. “You stay hidden. I’m not having anyone else involved in my business.” She said as she gave the trio a hard look. “I won’t lose anyone anymore.” She whispered to herself before heading to the beach where the troopers were gathered.

“Looking for me boys?” Astrid asked as she casually walked up to the troopers on the beach. She gripped the hilt in her hand as she glared at the troopers who had now aimed their blasters at her.

“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me.” She laughed as the troopers’ shots missed her before igniting the hilt she carried, revealing a red plasma blade. “A lot better.”

**\--------------------To be continued-----------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Astrid slashed angrily at the troopers. Her red blade cut through them easily, yet the sheer number of them were starting to overwhelm her. They were starting to box her in and Astrid huffed frustrated as she couldn’t defend from each side.

“Astrid watch out!” Was suddenly shouted as the trooper who had tried to sneak behind her while she was dealing with the horde up front screamed and fell down, completely immobile.

She recognized that voice and looked on incredulously as Hiccup came running into the fry shooting lightning out of his palm. Heather and Fishlegs were following close behind.

Astrid quickly sent one of the troopers flying into the rest behind him before turning to Hiccup and shouting “WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?!!”

Hiccup himself looked sheepish as Heather ran past then, avoiding blaster fire expertly, and sending a huge number of the troopers flying into the trees.

“HER TOO?!!” Astrid gaped not believing what was happening. She then turned to Fishlegs who just shrugged before he sent out a shockwave of his own.

“We’ll explain later.” Hiccup told her as they knocked down troopers one by one.

“We really don’t get paid enough for this.” He heard one trooper moan to the other next to them before both were flung into the ocean.

“I haven’t done this in years!!” Astrid suddenly said as she aimed her blade and redirected their blaster fire.

“Been in combat?” Hiccup questioned as he shot more lightning. “You don’t seem rusty at all!!”

“I was talking about beating up Storm troopers!!” Astrid laughed. “It’s such a stress relief.”

It wasn’t long before the two hundred or so troopers were taken care of. Heather had casually knocked out the last one with some hard alien fruit hanging from one of the trees.

Astrid looked at the trio with an accusing glare. “So all three of you are Force-sensitive.” She stated as she crossed her arms.

“Well so are you apparently.” Hiccup smiled before pointing to her weapon. “So what is that you used?”

This caused Astrid to lift her brow incredulously. “Have you never seen a lightsaber?!”

“Nope, No, Nah” were the answers she got.

“So are you a Jedi then?” Fishlegs asked looking excited.

“No of course not.” Astrid deadpanned. “Jedi don’t use red lightsabers. Those belong to Dark Force wielders. Now who trained you guys? Those techniques are advanced.”

The trio glanced at each other and then nodded. They turned back to Astrid and told her. “The crystals did.”

“The crystals?” Astrid asked perplexed while she glanced at her lightsaber. “Like the Kyber crystals being mined on Ilum? Those crystals?”

“They aren’t exactly crystals.” Heather now tells her. “Those are the forms the Celestials took millennia ago.”

“So you’re telling me that I have a little Celestial in my lightsaber?!” Astrid now asked incredulously.

“There is a crystal in there?” Fishlegs suddenly spoke up looking very hyper. “What is his or hers name? How did you meet? How does the crystal power it?”

“Whoa whoa!” Astrid said while backing up. “Slow down! I have no idea what you’re talking about. I really-”  
Astrid however was cut off when there appeared to be movement in the bushes. They were soon confronted with a large number of hissing warriors who had their weapons trained on them.

“Rakatans” Hiccup hissed as his eyes narrowed. “Don’t make any sudden moves.” It seemed that these amphibious humanoids were observing them.

“There are so many of them.” Astrid remarked. “Records said that they were mostly extinct except for a single tribe still on the planet.”

“Well looks like they are making a comeback.” Heather commented as she eyed those pointing weapons at them.

“You all strong with the Force.” One Rakata spoke up. Astrid and the others concluded that he must be in command here. “Why have you come here?”

“We are looking for an artifact.” Hiccup told them calmly. This caused some of the Rakatan to hiss threateningly upon hearing his answer.

“We have nothing you want!” The one in charge now said. “You will leave!!”

“I could just get rid of them.” Astrid suggested causing some of the Rakatans to back up.

“They’re afraid” Heather observed. “How could this happen?”

“I thought the Rakatans were Force-sensitive.” Fishlegs mumbled.

“Tell me what happened to your empire.” Hiccup asked the aliens. “Tell me what happened when you were still strong with the Force.”

“You speak nonsense.” The Rakata now said. The one next to the leader nudged him.

“They speak like the red one.” He commented.

“They speak foolishness.” The leader commented.

“Who is this red one?” Astrid now asked. “I think we should speak with him.”

“You will leave!” The Rakata now commanded.

“Who’s going to make me.” Astrid replied as she called his bluff. “It won’t certainly be you after I run you through.”

“Whoa!!” Hiccup quickly interjected. “There is no need for violence!!”

“I don’t think they’re listening Hiccup.” Fishlegs warned as he saw the Rakatans baring their sharp pointy teeth.

“We can take them.” Heather mentioned as she glared at the race which had caused her, her family and home.

“NO ONE WILL BE TAKING ANYONE!!” Hiccup shouted and then backtracked as he received incredulous glances from Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid. “Wait, that didn’t come out right.”

“Enough!” Was suddenly shouted from the bushes causing the Rakatan warriors to jump in shock before turning around and bowing low. Hiccup and the others saw a very old red skinned Rakata walk onto the beach. The old Rakata spared his kin no glance and instead looked straight at the humans.

“You speak of the old empire.” The Rakata wheezed. “You are not of this time.”

“You could say that.” Hiccup commented.

“What are you looking for that you have journeyed seeking the last of this miserable race?”

“Something called the Spiral Holocron.” Fishlegs now answered. “It belonged to the Celestials.”

“Ah, the Celestials.” The old Rakata laughed. “Long has it been since I’ve heard that name. Unfortunately what you seek is not here anymore.”

“And do you know what happened to it?” Hiccup now asked.  
“I know what happened to it then.” The red Rakata stated pointidly. “It was considered a war treasure to our people. We saw obtaining it from the Celestials as a great victory. It was after all one of their most important inventions. Yet it sparked countless battles.”

“Tell me visitors” The red Rakata now hissed. “What do you see around you?”

“A forest?” Fishlegs asked.

“No Fishlegs. He means the ruins.” Astrid answered.

“Those are all that is left of the Infinite empire.” the Rakata told the group. “And it will soon disappear as well. Our empire spanned nearly 500 worlds and we were at our height. It was during that time that we discovered the Celestials’ hidden treasure, the Spiral Holocron. The tale was that it would lead you to riches untold.”

“So it doesn’t?” Fishlegs asked.

“We have never been able to open it. Our race was too corrupted by the Dark side, but that didn’t stop others from trying to posses it. We learned to duplicate the technology and shared it with the Sith on Korriban hoping to gain their trust and take their world but the Sith King Adas saw through our deception and we lost many of our forces during that battle.”

“That couldn’t have been the end of your empire.” Heather stated as she crossed her arms.

“It was the beginning of the end. After acquiring the Holocron and the battle with the Sith a mysterious plague spread through our people. We slowly lost the connection to the Force due to this and since then the slaves revolted. This planet was our only safe haven afterwards but even that wouldn’t last for long. The civilization descended into chaos as factions tried to gain power. The Holocron was coveted because that was what it symbolized. The Rakatans themselves bombed the cities on this planet. The fallout drove us all underground.”

“That still doesn’t explain what happened to that Holocron.” Astrid interjected.

“Patients is a virtue girl.” The old Rakata admonished. “I was getting to that.”

“The Elder-sect which I was a part of then decided to hide the Holocron on the Star Forge.”

“The what?” All four now asked curiously.

“The Star Forge!” The Rakata wheezed out. “It was where we built our weapons and ships. Soon the Sith however occupied this planet and then the Jedi came. Those wretched Jedi and their Republic.”

“And what did they do?” Astrid now asked. “The Jedi were considered the peacekeepers.”

“They drove the Sith off of this planet but they also stole the Holocron from the Star Forge before their fleet blew it up!!”

“That would explain all the debris in space.” Hiccup mumbled.

“This planet was far away from Republic space and while the Sith were the Jedi’s enemies they still went out of their way to attack.” The Rakatan accused. “It wasn’t to drive the Sith from the planet. Oh no!! I saw the battle with my own eyes. They mainly targeted the Star Forge. The were after the Holocron from the beginning.”

“So you’re telling us that this Holocron was then in the possession of the Jedi?” Astrid now asked as the old Rakata nodded. “The Republic proceeded to wipe all records of our empire ever existing from their databases. They stole our hyperdrive technology when our empire fell and then dared to send us into obscurity.”

“What happened to the Holocron afterwards, I do not know, but I for one am glad that it is gone.” He wheezed out. “Now leave. You have gotten your answer. Leave and let us live the last of our lives in peace.”

The old Rakata then gave a signal causing the warriors to make their way back into the forest. Soon only Astrid and the rest were left on the beach.

“Well this just got a whole lot harder.” Astrid muttered.

“Why do you say that?” Hiccup asked her now.

“The Holocron would have likely been kept in a secure vault in the Jedi Archives, but those were raided when the Empire took control of Coruscant.”

“So what you’re saying is that it could be anywhere right now.” Hiccup pondered with a frown.

“So what now?” Heather asked. “It’s not like we can go charging into this Empire.”

“Well we can.” Toothless suddenly commented. “But we’d end up dead.”

“Toothless ever the smartass.” Windshear muttered.

“We’ll take this Imperial ship.” Astrid said. “Gobber is probably going to have a coronary when he finds out what happened to his freighter.”

They were about to board when they heard shouting. “WAIT!! DON’T LEAVE US HERE!!”

From the distance they could see two trooper flopping through the water. “DON’T LEAVE US!!!” the other now yelled as well.

“Let me just.” Astrid said as she lit up her lightsaber.

“Is that really necessary?” Fishlegs asked. “They probably already know they wouldn’t win.”

“They’re the enemy Fishlegs.” Astrid told him.

“Wait Astrid. I think we should give them a chance.” Hiccup suggested.

“You’re joking right. We just got attacked by a small army of them.”

“And that’s just two. We could just tie them up if we wanted to.” Heather now added.

“Fine” Astrid grumbled as she watched the two troopers near. Well almost near as they got scooped up by a wave and then were promptly deposited face first into the sand.

“Can’t aim and apparently can’t walk.” Astrid stated looking unimpressed. When the two finally reached the group they gave an awkward peace sign.

“So……” Astrid asked eyeing the two.

One nudged the other forward. “We were wondering if…. Well… if we could get a lift with you guys.”

“Yeah!! We don’t want to stay stranded here!!” The other whined.

“Why should we trust you?” Hiccup now asked. “And where in the galaxy did you want us to drop you? We weren’t planning on going back to Ilum.”

“Well we thought you would.” The other commented. “Don’t you Rebels save your comrades?”

“We aren’t rebels.” Fishlegs told them. “We have absolutely no idea who you’re talki-”

“Finn and Gobber!!” Astrid gasped as she suddenly realized it. She then grabbed the trooper and started shaking him furiously.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID SCUM!!” she shouted.

“Hey take it easy girl” The trooper tried to calm Astrid down. The trooper proceeded to take off the white helmet revealing a woman with long blond hair placed in two braids. The other trooper did the same revealing a man who looked almost exactly like the woman.

“Clones?” Astrid asked.

“No twins.” The woman now stated as she managed to get out of Astrid’s grip.

“Now I’m Ruffnut. This is my brother Tuffnut.” She introduced. “Who are we currently speaking to?”

“Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and I’m Hiccup.” He introduced. “Now will you explain?”

“Oh right.” Ruffnut said while pointing at Astrid. “Captain Thuggory ordered that all of her comrades be apprehended.”

“Thuggory!!” Astrid shrieked. “That troll!!”

“Yeah we don’t like him much either.” Tuffnut now commented.

“We were actually contemplating blowing up his ship.” Ruffnut muttered.

“Do you know what will happen to Gobber and Finn?” Astrid asked seriously.

“Probably be interrogated before being executed. You know that guy really has a grudge against you.” Ruffnut stated. “We could hear him swearing up a storm when we left.

“Astrid what did you do to this guy?” Hiccup asked.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say he had it coming.” She stated. “I’ll tell you on the way but right now we have to find a way to rescue everyone detained.”

“Oh that’s easy.” Tuffnut told them. “Just sneak on board as troopers.”

“And how will we do that?” Astrid now asked. “We don’t have the landing codes.”

“You don’t, but we do.” Ruffnut said. “We also have a history with that guy and would like to get even.”

“Looks like we’ll have to trust them Astrid.” Heather told her as she noticed the annoyed tick on her forehead.

“Fine” Astrid grumbled. “But if you double cross us I’ll run both of you through before you can blink.” She warned.

“We get it!!” Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison as they held their hands up defensively.

“Do we still get to blow the ship?” Tuffnut asked as they boarded.

“We’ll see” Hiccup told them.

The ship departed Lehon and jumped into hyperspace after clearing the debris field. Astrid turned around from the pilot’s chair and saw the curious gazes directed at her. “I suppose you want to know what happened.” She said. “Fair enough. You’ve told me your story.”

“Now where to start.” Astrid pondered. “Alright as you by now know the Empire is controlled by Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, and his apprentice Darth Vader. They brought about the end of the Jedi order. But not all Jedi died in the purge and so the Emperor created the Inquisitorius.”

“Oh we heard of them.” The twins piped up.

“I heard that they were trained by Darth Vader himself.” Ruffnut told the group and then turned to Astrid. “So you were an Inquisitor?”

Astrid nodded but then Tuffnut made a remark. “Wait didn’t all the Inquisitors have double bladed sabers?”

“They did” Astrid confirmed. “However that was only for fully fledged Inquisitors.”

“What do you mean?” Fishlegs asked.

“The Inquisitor’s main purpose was to hunt down and kill any surviving Jedi. Their other goal was to identify and assemble Force-sensitive children and infants to train them in the ways of the Dark side. Those inducted into the organization were merely called by a number. I was named Eleventh sister.”

Everybody on board was at this point listening attentively to Astrid’s tale. “After the death of the Grand Inquisitor we fell under the direct command of Darth Vader again. The Inquisitorius however would not exist for much longer. The Jedi were thought to be extinct and so the Inquisitorius became useless.”

“So the Inquisitors were disbanded?” Ruffnut now asked. “At least that was what we heard on the news broadcasts.”  
Astrid laughed grimly. “Disbanded is not the word I would use. Executed is a far better description.”

“Why would the Empire get rid of one of their powerful organizations?” Heather now asked.

“That’s exactly why. Palpatine had an inherent fear of Force-users. Fearing a challenge to his power he ordered our destruction when we became useless to the Empire. The person to carry out the order was none other than Captain Thuggory. The Inquisitors were slaughtered in their sleep, poisoned and hunted down. Myself and other trainees were fleeing the massive pursue squad but they managed to severely damage the ship we were on. I was injured but managed to make it to an escape pod.”

“So what happened then?” They asked.

“The pod was drifting through space and Gobber picked it up after receiving the distress signal.” Astrid explained. “He quickly figured out who I was and asked his friend Finn if he would mind me posing as his niece.”

“So why were you working as a guard in a facility controlled by the Empire?” Hiccup asked.

“What better way than to hide right under their noses.” Astrid smirked.

“Can’t really argue with that.” Fishlegs and Hiccup mumbled as Heather and the twins nodded.

They soon neared the ship and the twins took over, inputting their docking codes while Hiccup and Heather donned the trooper’s armour.

“I don’t know about this.” Fishlegs mumbled uncertainly as he and Astrid were going to be playing the prisoners.

“It’s not like you can fit into this armor Fish.” Heather commented. “We’ll be found out immediately.”

“Hey!! I’m not fat!” Fishlegs protested. “Just curvy.” This caused Heather to laugh.

The twins landed the shuttle rather roughly causing Astrid to fall forward. Hiccup caught her just in time and he could see a faint pink tinge her cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” Hiccup asked confused.

“O….Of course not!” Astrid immediately denied.

“Alright it’s showtime.” The twins cut in as they donned their helmets. The four soon flanked Astrid and Fishlegs as they stepped out of the shuttle.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” Captain Thuggory said as he approached them. “I never thought you’d capture her alive. Where is the rest of your platoon?”

“We are all that’s left sir.” Ruffnut reported with a salute. “She somehow finished them off.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Thuggory huffed dismissively as Astrid continued to glare at him. He then laid eyes on Fishlegs. “And who is this?”

“We don’t know sir. She was escorting him though.” Tuffnut stated.

“Probably just a rebel. Throw him with the others. Place her in a high security cell.” He smirked like a cat who got the canary. “It’s not like she’ll be alive for long anyway.”

“Sir yes sir.” The troopers saluted as they led their prisoners away.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Windshear commented as the crystals observed the situation.

“Idiots I say.” Meatlug added her two cents.

“I don’t like this.” Toothless meanwhile mumbled. “That guy was way too dismissive.”

The twins led Astrid and Fishlegs to the brig with Hiccup and Heather following behind. They saw several troopers standing guard in the corridor near the cell doors.

“Halt!” One of the troopers commanded.

“We need to place this prisoner in there.” Tuffnut stated while jabbing his thumb at Fishlegs. “And the other one needs to go to the high security cell.”

“Very well” The trooper stated before he opened the cell door while the other pointed his blaster at the prisoners to keep them from moving. “Looks like you’ll be having company.” The trooper said to Gobber and Finn who were sitting against the cell wall.

“Unfortunately that is not entirely correct.” Fishlegs stated as he got rid of the cuffs which held him before blasting the two troopers into the cell. The other guards immediately pointed their blasters at the group but they had not noticed that Astrid was also free. She used the Force, knocking them into one another before sending them flying down the hall.

“Lass?!” Gobber asked confused as he and Finn exited the cell. Tuffnut and Fishlegs were already freeing anyone else detained. “What are ya doing here?”

“Saving your behind.” Astrid smirked as Finn was still watching the group wide-eyed.

“So these soldiers?” Finn asked suspiciously.

“Just us” Hiccup and Heather said as they removed their helmets. Ruffnut and Tuffnut did the same and cheerfully waved at Finn.

“We kinda made some new friends.” Hiccup chuckled.

Both Gobber and Finn nodded before they were interrupted by Captain Thuggory stepping into the cell block with a large amount of troopers training their blasters on the group.

“Well what a surprise.” The Captain stated mockingly. “Who would have guessed that your presence on my ship was a ruse. Oh wait I did.”

“Oh great he’s gloating.” Toothless muttered. “Can I vaporize him now?”

“I might just let you do that.” Hiccup told his crystal mentally.  
“Yes! Time to roast this idiot.” Toothless cheered.

The troopers still had their blasters trained on the group while the Captain watched them smugly. “An Inquisitor wouldn’t leave any one standing. Not even four soldiers out of an entire battalion. Nor would one come quietly. You must really have turned soft if you’re rescuing rebels now.”

“Maybe you should learn to shut your trap.” Astrid told him angrily as she ignited her lightsaber. “I vowed to end you myself. You are nothing but a coward who couldn’t face an Inquisitor head on.”

“That’s rich” Thuggory laughed. “It’s not like you or those troopers can do much. This is close quarter combat and one little lightsaber wouldn’t reach me from so far away. Face is you have nowhere to run.”

The troopers on the Captain’s side aimed their blasters waiting for the signal to fire and execute the intruders. It was then that Heather spoke up. “There is just one thing you got wrong.” She laughed. “It’s a silly thing really.”

“What are you on about girl?” The Captain asked frustrated.

“Oh just the assumption that we’re all troopers.” She said giving the Captain a mocking smile before sending a wave of pure Force-energy his way, destroying the wall behind them completely, while knocking out the troopers and sending the Captain flying through the hole.

“He’s all yours Astrid.” Heather said, indicating to the Captain who laid slumped over some debris due to shock, as the others now gaped at her.

“Right” Hiccup said as he and Fishlegs already knew what Heather was capable of. He turned to the twins whose jaws had dropped at the display of power. “So you guys still want to blow up the ship?”

“Hell yeah!!” The twins chorused, snapping out of their adoration for Heather.

**\-----------------To be continued-----------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

“I still can’t believe you did that!!” Gobber exclaimed as the computer screen showed the destruction of the Star Destroyer.

“Destroy a wall?” Heather asked innocently.

“No” Gobber mumbled. “But very impressive.”

“Blow up the ship?” The twins now questioned.

“No” Gobber stated. “How you two managed that with just blasters I still can’t comprehend.”

“Gobber just get to the point!” Finn grumbled to his friend as he was inputting coordinates into the nav computer of the shuttle they had taken.

“I meant with the Captain.” Gobber answered.

“What’s wrong with stringing the man upside down and holding him hostage?” Hiccup asked perplexed. “It was the only way anyone would listen and evacuate the ship in the first place.”

“No, I’m talking about the lass sending that Captain down to the planet naked.” Gobber told them as he looked at Astrid weirdly. “Thought you were going to kill him.”

“I thought so too and then I had a much better idea.” Astrid told them casually. “The fact that his escape pod will land furthest from the mining facility is a bonus.”

“How did you manage that?” Finn asked curiously.

Hiccup now looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. Fishlegs noticed it and commented “Hiccup what did you do?!”

“I…..eh… rewrote the nav computer code.” Hiccup mumbled. “Apparently computer language hasn’t changed much.”

“So where are we heading now?” Fishlegs asked Finn.

“I have some colleagues on Dalastine who should be able to help us lie low.” Finn explained as they jumped in hyperspace.

“I don’t think we have time to lie low.” Hiccup told the man. “We need to figure out where that artifact ended up.”

“And you’ll need lightsabers.” Astrid told them pointedly.

“We do?” The trio asked while Gobber and Finn mumbled “They do?”

“Of course you do!” Astrid stated. “You guys might know advanced Force techniques which is all good in long range battles but a lightsaber helps with close range fighting.”

“If you say so.” Heather said looking skeptical.

“Lass, I don’t think making a lightsaber is so easy.” Gobber commented. “They’ll need kyber crystals which are in short supply already.”

“We got those.” Hiccup told Gobber as the trio showed them their crystals. “They tend to nag a bit a times though.”

“That reminds me. You guys were acting as if the crystals talked.” Astrid observed.

“Doesn’t yours?” Hiccup asked curiously. Astrid however shook her head negatively.

“Lad…..eh…. Crystals don’t normally speak.” Gobber told Hiccup along with a look that suggested that Hiccup had gone crazy.

“You'd be surprised Gobber.” Fishlegs chuckled. “Meatlug likes to gossip, Toothless is as sassy as a crystal can get, while Windshear is much too serious. I guess other people can’t hear them because the Force isn’t balanced inside of them.”

“Trust me you have no idea the level of sass I had to endure all those years.” Hiccup now moaned.

“Look who’s talking.” Toothless told Hiccup mentally.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the crystal in his hand before turning back to Astrid. “Can I see your crystal?” He then asked. Astrid proceeded to take out her lightsaber. She allowed it to float, before separating the parts and levitating the red crystal out of it. She then handed it to Hiccup who turned it over curiously. He then tried to talk to the crystal only to be met with a sorrowful wail.

Hiccup let out a gasp as he stared in horror at the crystal before turning to Astrid wide-eyed. “What did you do to it?!” He demanded coldly. “This crystal is in pain!”

“What do you mean?” Astrid now asked perplexed. “I just did what every Dark Force wielder does to use a lightsaber.”

“Which is?”

“We use the Force to dominate the crystal. It’s a process the Sith lords called ‘bleeding’. It’s what gives the crystal it’s red color and it’s why every Dark Force user has a red colored lightsaber.” Astrid explained.

“This crystal can’t stay like this.” Hiccup told her as he gave it back. “It must be purified.”

“But that means that I wouldn’t be able to use it anymore.” she protested. “After the fiasco on that ship we’re sure to have a bounty on our heads. How will I defend myself?”

“It’s not necessarily that you wouldn’t be able to use it.” Hiccup explained. “You will need to connect with the crystal and find balance in the Force. The Dark side hurts them and the Light side alone doesn’t let you hear them.”

“And how would I do that?” Astrid now asked.

“There is a way and it will be difficult but I have no problem teaching it to you.” Hiccup told her. “None of us can in good conscious let that crystal suffer.”

“You do have a point.” Astrid mumbled as she placed the crystal back into her saber for now. “Honestly, this was so much easier when I didn’t know these things were sentient.”

“Hiccup are you seriously going to use that process?” Fishlegs asked worriedly. “You know it’s dangerous.”

“I believe it will work for Astrid. She’s strong.” Hiccup explained.

“What process is he talking about?” Ruffnut asked.

“There is a way to make people find balance with the Force and it takes a few days to complete.” Fishlegs explained. “The only reason it isn’t used anymore is because there is a chance that the person could end up stuck inside their mind forever.”

“Woah” The twins exclaimed.

“That is the reason the Celestials didn’t want to use it on the others who crashed with us.” Heather added.

“Is that all?” Astrid suddenly asked catching everyone's attention. “The only downside is that I could end up stuck in my mind?”

“Yes” Hiccup answered. “I understand if you wa-”

“I say let's do it then” Astrid said with confidence. “I’ve trained with the Nightsisters. The possibility of getting stuck in your own mind is not such a big risk if you ever got stuck with a Nightsister.”

“......Okay” Hiccup told her as he had no idea who the Nightsisters were.

The shuttle soon came out of hyperspace and made its way to the planet’s surface.

“So who are your colleagues?” Heather asked as Finn provided the landing codes. He looked a bit hesitant now and then Gobber sighed with exasperation.

“Ya might as well tell them.” Gobber stated. “We already brought them this far.”

“Tell us what?” Astrid now asked.

“Dalastine has a Rebel base. That is where we are going now.” Finn told them as he saw Astrid’s eyes widen.

“You’re rebels!!” She shouted as she looked between Finn and Gobber who was scratching his head nervously.

“Well….. Yeah” Finn told them. “We couldn’t actually blurt it out.” He then saw Astrid’s look of distrust. “Now now lass. We aren’t gonna hand ya over. In fact they have no idea who you really are.”

“Well that’s reassuring.” Astrid mumbled.

“It’s not exactly like we go about telling people we’re Force-sensitive, so I guess I can relate.” Heather mentioned.

“Well that is true.” Astrid had to agree. Gobber had found out about her secret because he picked her up and saw her lightsaber. She knew she could trust him as he never told a soul.

“Eh….. whatabout us?” The twins now asked.

“Don’t worry. We’ll just tell them you’re friends who need to lie low from the Empire.” Gobber stated. “They don’t really make a fuss if the Empire’s out to get ya.”

“That still leaves us with the predicament of finding lightsaber parts for you three.” Astrid stated.

“Well there was talk of a Jedi ship with parts being downed during the Clone wars.” Gobber remembered “But I’m sure that it’s been picked clean already.”

“Now you’re saying something Gobber.” Finn suddenly said.

“I am?”

“Yes. I remember a certain pirate boasting about salvaging such a ship. It will take some time but I could get in contact with him.”

The Rebels on Dalastine happily welcomed the group when they heard the story Gobber told them. They even asked the twins how they pulled off destroying the Star Destroyer with only blasters.

“It took accuracy and a steady hand.” Tuffnut had boasted.

“Oh please. You hit the power coupling by mistake.” Ruffnut rolled her eyes and had then said. “You can’t even aim straight.”

This resulted in the twins getting into a fist fight with each other that Astrid had to break up. Afterwards they were given some rooms which they would be sharing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut took a room, Fishlegs and Heather decided to share the one across from the twins, as they were an item, leaving Hiccup and Astrid the other room.

Hiccup wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Heather smirking when they divided up the rooms. Once in the room Hiccup looked at Astrid who had claimed the top bunk before he laid down on the lower one.

“Hiccup, you awake?” Astrid asked when the lights were turned down.

“Yeah”

“You think that crystal will like me?” She asked. “I mean, I did turn it red and all and….. Oh I’m not at all good with feelings. We weren’t exactly taught anything other than using negative emotions.” She grumbled.

“I’m sure that the crystal will like you.” Hiccup assured. “Of all the time I spent with the Celestials I can say that they were pretty mellow once you got to know them. You just did what you were taught back then. No one would hold that against you, especially since you’re trying to make it right now.”

“I guess” Astrid murmured.

“Hey Hiccup”

“Yes?” Hiccup asked as he let out a yawn.

“I’m glad I didn’t run you over with my speeder.”

“I’m glad as well.” Hiccup told her. “It would have hurt as hell.”

Hiccup smiled as he heard the snort of laughter coming from above before closing his eyes and sinking into the pillow.

The following day Hiccup, Astrid and the gang went to work helping the rebels with chores around the base. Heather and Fishlegs had ended up on kitchen duty while Astrid was helping with sparring. The twins were moving crates while Hiccup was doing mechanical work on some B-wings which had been damaged during battle. Gobber and Finn had some errands to do, so they were off planet for a while.

“Hiccup it’s almost lunch time!” One of the men called causing Hiccup to nearly slam his head into the frame of the ship.

“Coming!” Hiccup told them as he made his way out from under the B-wing. It was then that he saw an old man glaring at him. He decided to ignore it and followed the others to the cafeteria where he saw the twins and Astrid already seated.

Hiccup grabbed a tray and joined the line. When he had his food he walked to the table his friends sat at only to bump into someone along the way.

“I’m sorry” Hiccup quickly apologized and saw that it was the same old man that had been staring at him before.

“Watch it boy.” The man growled at him.

Hiccup took a step back. “I said I was sorry.”

The old man huffed and then glared at him. “Don’t think you’re fooling anyone.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The man just continued to glare at Hiccup. “I can see right through you boy. You and your band of friends are suspicious enough.” With that said the man walked away.

“Oh don’t let old Mildew get you down.” One of the Rebels sitting at a table nearby told Hiccup. “He’s like that with all new people.”

“Pleasant” Hiccup stated dryly causing the men to laugh.

“No paranoid!” The Rebel laughed as he told him before Hiccup continued on his way.

“What was that all about?” Tuffnut asked as Hiccup took a seat.

“I don’t know” Was all Hiccup could say as he noticed Fishlegs and Heather approach.  
“So Hiccup when are we doing this?” Astrid asked when everyone was seated.

“The crystal purification will need to take some time and I want to do it away from the base. As for you finding balance. We can start tonight.”

“Why away from the base?”

“Hiccup’s going to have to release the Dark Force that’s imbued in the crystal.” Fishlegs explained in a low whisper. “The resulting backlash would probably be strong enough to rip open a few walls if not destroy the entire base.”

“Oh” Astrid mumbled as the twins said “cool”

That night Hiccup and Astrid sat crosslegged facing each other. “So Hiccup what do I have to do?”

“First let me explain why you must be balanced.” Hiccup said. “As you know the Force has many aspects but the most powerful are the Light and Dark side. The Force lives in everything, whether said individual is aware of it or not. Everything possesses a light and dark side. A good person can do something bad and a bad person can do something good. These sides however are most often not in balance.”

“How is this related to balance?” Astrid now asked curiously. “The Jedi hold to the light, the Sith to the dark. They seem perfectly fine to me.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess that there have been wars between these Jedi and Sith.” Hiccup told her as he watched her eyes widen. “And that they are all fighting to see which side is more powerful.”

“Several wars over the millennia. The Jedi believed the Sith were wrong to use the dark side. The Sith believe that their side is the strongest and aim to prove it.” Astrid told him. “How did you know?”

“What if I told you that all their petty fighting was worthless in the end?” Hiccup now said.

“What?!”

“The Jedi idealise the Light side which stands for positive emotions. The Sith draw upon the negative emotions to follow the Dark side, yet an individual has both. You cannot simply suppress one side of yourself and hope that all will be well. Yet one cannot be corrupted by negative emotions alone to gain power. It wouldn’t surprise me if light side users stepped to the dark side simply because they couldn’t bare to keep their emotions in check anymore.”

“Heather uses the Force wave as her main defense. That is drawing from the Light side. I mainly use Force lightning to stun my enemies which comes from the Dark side. Yet Heather can also use Force lightning if she wanted to, simply because we are balanced. Those powers we used were about a tenth of their original strength.” Hiccup admitted.

“A…...A… tenth” Astrid sputtered. Heather’s power display would have been on par with several high ranking Dark Force wielders she had seen.

“Finding balance in the Force not only puts your mind and body at ease. It can also grant you new power and knowledge.”

“So… how does one find balance?” Astrid now asked again.

“By confronting the things you fear the most and coming to terms with your past.” Hiccup said as he quickly placed the tips of his fingers on Astrid’s forehead before using the Force to make her sleep.

Hiccup caught her as she fell forward. “You know she’s gonna hit you for that.” Toothless mentally told Hiccup.

“It had to be done. Her mind was more open when I caught her unawares than if she was expecting it. This first stage is always the hardest.”

“I’m still going to enjoy watching her hit you.” Toothless mumbled as Hiccup placed Astrid on his bunk before taking watch beside her.

Come morning, Hiccup stirred when he felt tapping on his shoulder. He blearily opened his eyes only to be met with a fist.

“My eye!!” Hiccup shouted as he fell from the chair he had fallen asleep in.

“You better be glad that’s the only thing I hit!!” Astrid growled menacingly. “What the hell did you do?!”

“Okay okay!!” Hiccup said while using one of his hands to hold against his eye and the other he held out in surrender. “The procedure was safer if you were unaware of it.” He explained as Toothless was mentally laughing at him. “If I had told you I was starting it your mind would have tensed up and you could have been hurt due to your mental defenses.”

Astrid still glared at him but then she placed her hand on her forehead as a headache took over. Astrid’s breathing suddenly became quicker and she was trembling. All the memories she had buried away came to the surface and Hiccup stood up and sat next to her on the bunk holding her close.

“What’s happening?” Astrid asked as she gripped his arm.

“Your unresolved issues are coming to the surface.” Hiccup explained as he hugged her closer. “You must face them and accept them for what they are or they will haunt you forever.”

“Did you go through this?” Astrid now asked as she kept her eyes shut.

“When we started our Guardian training with the Celestials they made go through this part of the process as well, but they didn’t draw it out like I did with you.”

“Then why couldn’t I have used the same process you three followed?” She asked.

“Because that process, if what the Celestials told us was true, took nearly 500 years to complete.” Hiccup explained. Astrid’s eyes shot open and she looked at him in shock.

“It’s true. For the first part of our training we spend 500 years coming to terms with every aspect of ourselves.” He admitted. “Only after we had achieved that could we begin to wield Force powers beyond what you know. It would have been dangerous to do so otherwise.”

She nodded and then leaned her head on Hiccup’s chest again as memories assaulted her. “Do you want to talk about some of it?” Hiccup asked after a while of them sitting there. “It helps sometimes to just talk about it.”

Astrid hummed something soft as her head laid against Hiccup’s chest. “I was just thinking of the lullaby my mom used to sing when I was little.” Astrid softly said. “I was three years old when that took me. My parents had refused to hand me over and they were killed in front of me before I was dragged away to some training facility. I can’t even remember my original name.”

“I’m so sorry Astrid.”

“At the academy I was never good enough.” Astrid remembered. “That’s why I was named Eleventh. I was the last of eleven children brought in and the weakest in training. They promised that if we did our best we would get to go home.”

“I tried and tried to do what they asked hoping to be returned to my planet but they never had any intention of doing in the first place. The others progressed faster than me and soon they didn’t care about going home at all. All they wanted was more power.”

“You learning slower than the rest might be what saved you.” Hiccup mumbled. “You resisted the call and corruption of the Dark side for far longer than they did.”

That was mainly how Astrid and Hiccup spent the morning, talking. They came out for food in the afternoon when Fishlegs knocked on their door.

“Don’t worry. We covered for you guys.” Fishlegs told him as he already knew what would happen. He saw that Astrid’s eyes were red and puffy but Fishlegs wouldn’t butt in. “Also I think I found a secluded location to purify the crystal.” He told Hiccup. “I can show you the map later.”

Hiccup nodded as they made their way down the corridor. They rounded the corner and he caught sight of that old man Mildew glaring at them before walking away.

“When are Gobber and Finn supposed to be back?” He asked his friend.  
“Tomorrow night I heard.” Fishlegs told him.

“We’ll need to be ready to leave when they return.” Hiccup explained. “It looks like that old man is onto us.”

“Who Mildew?” Fishlegs queried.

“Isn’t he just paranoid?” Astrid now asked.

“I don’t trust him.” Hiccup told them. “He was glaring at our table during every meal that we’ve had and the emotions I sensed from him were very negative.”

“Emotions?” Astrid asked perplexed. “How can you sense emotions?”

“It’s not common but we know several Celestials than could do it. Hiccup however seems to only be able to pick them up if they are very dark.” Fishlegs explained as they met up with the others.

“I just want you guys to be careful.” Hiccup mumbled.

“We will.” Fishlegs told him.

That night Hiccup took Astrid through stage two where she had to meditate for several hours. When Astrid’s eyes snapped open she surprised Hiccup by enveloping him in a hug. “Thank you” She whispered. “I got to talk to my parents.”

The following day passed quickly with the gang packing their meager belongings and helping around the base. There was a feeling of trepidation all throughout the base and Hiccup wondered what was going on.

“What’s going on?” Hiccup asked one of the passing rebels.

“There was some rumor that a ship would be transporting valuable Empire secrets. The rumor was true.” The rebel told Hiccup. “Apparently a Corrilian freighter named the Suprosa had been in possession of highly classified intel. The ship was raided and the Alliance High Command has managed to decode the data.”

“So what does that have to do with everyone’s mood?”

The rebel pursed her lips. “The intel we received from it suggests that the Empire is building a new Death Star which is far more larger and deadlier. We lost a lot of good men during the Battle of Yavin and now people are worried what will happen when this weapon becomes operational.”

“I see.” Hiccup stated. “Thank you for telling me.” The woman nodded before continuing on her way.

That night Hiccup planned to sneak out of the base. “Are you sure Hiccup?” Astrid asked as she handed him her Kyber crystal. “How are you even going to get there. The rebels will notice one of their vehicles missing.”

“I’m not taking any speeder Astrid. I plan to fly there.”

“Fly?” Astrid sputtered while Hiccup heard Toothless shout “It’s about time!!”

“Yes. It’s like a fusion of Levitation and Force wave.” He explained. “I should be back before morning.”

Astrid nodded and shut the door behind Hiccup. Hiccup snuck through the base, deftly avoiding the patrolling guards, as he made his way outside. Unbeknownst to him he did not see the pair of eyes that had been following him. The eyes widened comically when they saw Hiccup leap up into the air and fly away, his black clothing camouflaging him with the night’s sky.

**\--------------To be continued-------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hello everyone!! So new chapter Yeay!!!! This one is a little shorter than I had planned but school has been wearing me out. Just 3 weeks to go and I'll be free. Not to worry. There is action to come and the following chapters will hold something special. XD I hope you guys are liking this so far.

**Part 4**

Hiccup had been flying for almost thirty minutes now when he approached the coordinates that Fishlegs had given him. “Looks like we’re here bud.” he told Toothless who promptly started sulking as they needed to land.

“We really need to fly more.” Toothless mentally told him. “I forgot how great this feels.”

“Sure bud” Hiccup agreed as his feet made contact with the earth. He looked at his surroundings and noted it to be a desert landscape.  
“Nothing like a deserted wasteland to purify a crystal.” Toothless hummed as Hiccup went to work.

Hiccup sat cross-legged on the ground as the wind whipped his black robe and some dust around. He levitated the red kyber crystal in front of him. “Ready Toothless?”

“You know it” Toothless responded as they began to meditate.

The little red crystal glowed ominously. The glow was intensifying by the second as Hiccup and Toothless tried to make contact with the Celestial inside. They got through eventually and landed in a red desolate landscape. There stood a spire not too far away and Hiccup could make out an individual chained to it.

Toothless stood next to Hiccup in his draconian form and looked at the surroundings. “Talk about depressing” He mumbled as they started walking to the spire.

Once there Hiccup got a closer look. Chains wrapped along the spire trapping an unconcious woman to it. Both he and Toothless set to work on releasing her. Hiccup didn’t know how much time had already past but they had finally gotten the woman down. There was a low moan before the eyes of the woman fluttered open.

Meanwhile outside of the crystal a pair of eyes watched Hiccup meditate as the glow of the crystal continued intensifying. What was once a small glowing red light had turned into a blazing inferno shooting up into the sky and lashing out at its surroundings. The desert was bathed in red as Hiccup and Toothless continued purifying the crystal. Another hour or so passes before the angry red light turns a soft calming white. Hiccup then opened his eyes and smiled as the now white crystal floated in front of him. He did not notice the shadow creeping up to him as the crystal fell into his palm.

“I knew it” Came from behind Hiccup who whirled around and stared down the barrel of a blaster.

“Mildew” Was all Hiccup said as he glared at the old man. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I knew you were a miserable Jedi ya toothpick.” Mildew growled as he kept the blaster trained on Hiccup. “That’s why I put a tracker on ya.”

“So you working for the Empire Mildew?” Hiccup asked not even worried about the blaster aimed at his forehead.

“Ha! Why would I work for those lowlives?!!” Mildew muttered.

“Well then…” Hiccup simply said before using the Force to yank the blaster out of Mildew’s hand and pin him to the ground.

“Newsflash Mildew. I’m no Jedi.” Hiccup stated as he sat near the pinned down man.

“You’re a Force-wielder so you have to be a Jedi. Why else would you and your friends hide?” Mildew grumbled. “And don’t you deny it! I can tell when someone is hiding something.”

“Being a Force-wielder doesn’t necessarily make you a Jedi. But you should know that since you are mildly Force-sensitive.” Hiccup concluded. “Now how about you tell me why you hate Jedi so much.”

“Why should I?”

“You know I have no problem simply leaving you here.” Hiccup mumbled. “If I tell you who my friends and I really are then will you tell me why you hate the Jedi so much?”

Mildew thought it over before nodding. “Fine you have a deal. Not that I’m happy about it.”

“You’re not happy about a lot of things.” Toothless mentally said while rolling his eyes.

“My friends and I are Crystal Guardians. Protectors of the knowledge of the Celestials, a race of incredible Force-sensitives who lived tens of millennia ago, and this galaxy’s last line of defense.” Hiccup summarized. “There is a bigger threat approaching than the Empire you rebels are fighting.”

“Yeah right” Mildew scoffed. “If you were going to lie at least make it convincing.”

“Who says that it’s a lie.” Hiccup told the man seriously.

“Fine fine whatever.” Mildew grumbled still not convinced. “But a deal’s a deal and I’m still a man of my word.”

“Well then mister non-Jedi. You must know what Order 66 is right.” Mildew stated.

“I know only what I’ve heard in passing. That the order caused the Jedi’s own army to turn against them.”

“I lost my last family during order 66 and both the Jedi and Empire are to blame,” Mildew growled.

“So someone in your family was a Jedi?”

“No. My grandson was Force-sensitive and the Jedi convinced me to let him be raised in the temple. They said it would benefit him to learn to control his powers. I should have never allowed it. He was a youngling when order 66 happened.” Mildew explained.

“But the Empire carried out order 66. Why blame the Jedi over something they didn’t see coming?” Hiccup now asked.

“The Jedi promised my grandson would be safe!!” Mildew shouted. “Look at what happened!! They were too self assured and let their guard down!”

“Like I said. I only know what I’ve heard in passing. I’ve got about twenty five millennia of history to catch up on.” Hiccup told the old man who raised his brow in befuddlement. “Now, if I let you go are you going to play nice and stay quiet?”

“Y...You’re letting me go?!” Mildew sputtered as Hiccup levitated him up and handed him his blaster. “I tried to kill you boy!”

“And I think I just proved that you can’t.” Hiccup stated dryly. “I’m still very much alive.”

“Why you smartass!!” Mildew angrily huffed at Hiccup. “What makes you think I’ll keep my mouth shut about you and your friends?”

“Look, my friends and I are on a mission. We would rather work in relative anonymity. What do you think would happen if you started spreading it around that we can use the Force?”

Mildew gave Hiccup a strange look but Hiccup carried on. “We’d probably be drafted by the Rebels. Sweet Talked into joining their cause and thus painting a big bullseye on our backs for both the Empire and our current unknown enemy to target.”

“Eh……..” Mildew mumbled but Hiccup wasn’t done ranting yet.

“The fact that-” Hiccup was cut off by Mildew. “ENOUGH BOY!! I GET IT!!”

“You do?” Hiccup asked a bit uncertainly.

“I’ll not say a word. Just please stop talking!!” Mildew whined. Hiccup then asked. “Wait, how did you put a tracker on me?”

“Check yur pockets!” Mildew muttered as he got on his speeder. “You need to be more careful with people bumping into you!”

Hiccup felt his robe pockets and finally found it. He pulled out the small tracker and held it between his two fingers.

“Well the old man is right about one thing.” Toothless now told him.

“And what is that?”

“You need to let Heather handle the credits. You would get pickpocketed too easily.”

“You’re not gonna let this go are you.” Hiccup mumbled as he took to the air once more.

“Of course not” Toothless happily told him as they headed back towards the Rebel base.

Hiccup slipped back inside unseen and made his way to Astrid’s and his room. Once inside he found Astrid sleeping on his bed. The sound of the door closing made her crack her eyes open and upon seeing Hiccup she sat up straighter.

“You’re back” Astrid mumbled as she quickly got off Hiccup’s bed while trying to hide a slight blush. “Did everything go alright?”

“Yeah, I had a run in with Mildew though.” He told her and then quickly added. “He won’t tell anyone about us if that’s what has you worried.”

“How can you be so sure?” Astrid asked as she saw Hiccup place his hand in his pocket and take something out. He then handed her the white, nearly transparent, crystal.

“Just a feeling.” Hiccup told her as Astrid took a closer look at the purified Kyber crystal. “He didn’t seem to be lying when he promised.”

“You’re way too trusting Hiccup.” Astrid mumbled. “So can I use this crystal now?”

“You’ll need to connect with it first.” Hiccup stated and then explained the process to Astrid.

“Well it’s already late tonight. We can start tomorrow I guess.” Astrid said as she quickly climbed up into her own bed.

“Yes. Tomorrow sounds fine.” Hiccup said as he stifled a yawn. He too went to bed and sleep quickly claimed him.

The following day the group was meeting with Gobber and Finn who had returned the other night. “Well we’ve got some good news and bad news for ya.” Gobber told them as the group was ready to depart.

“What’s the bad news Gobber?” Astrid asked.

“Well all of you are now wanted by the Empire.” Gobber explained. “They….eh…. found Captain Thuggory, still naked I might add, and he had a bounty placed on your heads for being demoted.”

“The good news however is that the pirate I told you about is willing to meet with you.” Finn stated as he handed Astrid the information. “The problem is that he’s on Umbara right now.”

“How is that a problem?” Fishlegs asked as the others were curious as well.  
“Umbara is a twilight world. Their sun rarely reaches the surface and the Umbarans themself are considered power hungry.” Gobber explained.

“We don’t get it?” The twins suddenly said looking very confused.

“I guess you need to know a bit more about their history and culture to see why.” Finn told them as he started to explain. “The Umbaran society is based on a caste system of nearly a hundred levels. They are a highly secretive and manipulative people. The Umbarans primary goal is to ascend through the caste system as only the upper ten levels can leave the planet. Because of this assassination plots are common for them and they serve the Empire as spies and assassins.”

“Oh dear” Fishlegs squeaked.

“Aye, so ya better be careful. If the Umbarans found out you lot have a bounty on your head then they’ll try to capture you for recognition.” Gobber warned as they walked to the shuttle.

“We’ll be careful Gobber.” Astrid said as the other nodded. “You aren’t coming with us?”

“Sorry lass. We’re needed elsewhere. The shuttle is all yours.” Gobber told the group.

Astrid nodded as Gobber then leaned in to whisper in her ear “So you gonna make a move on the lad?” He teased while indicating to Hiccup who was busy helping the twins load some supplies. Astrid’s cheeks turned red as she looked sharply at Gobber while sputtering. “Oh don’t ya deny it Astrid.” Gobber laughed as he then said so only she could hear. “You’ve been sneaking peeks at the boy for a while now. He’s yer type heh.”

“W….We’re no...not talking about this Gobber.” Astrid blushed causing Finn and Gobber to let out a chuckle.

“Right lass.” Gobber laughed. “Well off you go and remember. Stay safe!”

The group bid their farewells to Gobber, Finn and some of the other rebels who had come to see them off. The shuttle left the planet and once out of the atmosphere they jumped into hyperspace as Astrid set a course for Umbara.  
Once in hyperspace Fishlegs and Ruffnut took over the piloting while Hiccup helped instruct Astrid on how to connect with her crystal. She sat cross-legged and started meditating with the Kyber crystal floating in front of her. The journey would take several hours and the gang settled down for the trip. Tuffnut was instructing Heather in the use of blasters while Hiccup began meditating for himself.

Hiccup went into a deep trance where he was able to speak to Toothless.

“There you are!” Toothless laughed as he gave Hiccup a hug. They were in a type of dreamscape that Toothless could create while using the Force. For each crystal it was unique. Toothless had created a mountainous landscape where he could soar freely. He met hiccup in a little cove with a waterfall. “You haven’t been to visit me lately.” Toothless pouted while trying to act cute.

“Yes and I’m sorry. So how about we go flying for a while?” Hiccup suggested to which Toothless beamed.

Meanwhile Astrid had also landed in a dreamscape. She stared in awe at her surroundings. She knew Hiccup had described it to her but to experience it for herself……… just ‘wow’ she thought. She had landed in a grassy plane where strong winds blew. In the distance there was a single Weeping Willow. Astrid started to walk to the tree but a figure soon materialized in front of her.

“Hello Astrid” The woman greeted. “Welcome to my home”

“Hello” Astrid greeted back as she looked closely at the woman. She was a slim figure who wore a simple white dress with scale-like armor. Her hair came down past her waist and was a striking blue.

“I feel we have a lot to talk about” The woman said as she indicated for Astrid to follow her.

The journey continued and after four hours the ship came out of hyperspace. Ruffnut went to tell the others that they had arrived in the Ghost nebula and were about to enter the Umbaran system.

Hiccup had in the meantime already finished his meditation and was watching over Astrid’s progress. The dark planet of Umbara came into view shortly thereafter and Astrid awoke during their descent.  
“Guys” Astrid got their attention as she held up a now blue and yellow crystal. “I want you to meet Stormfly.”

**\----------To be continued----------**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Umbara was indeed a dark world. The green blue planet they had seen during their approach was deceiving. Perpetual twilight claimed the planet below the thick clouds as Fishlegs landed the shuttle outside of the Umbaran capital city where a soft green beam of light shot skywards illuminating the city skyline.

The doors to the shuttle opened and the group stepped out. “So where are we meeting this pirate?” Hiccup asked as Astrid checked the information again.

“It says he’ll meet us in a bar called ‘The Smoking tentacle’.” Astrid read aloud. “Weird name” She then mumbled.

“Heather, Fishlegs. Can you two guard the ship while the twins, Astrid and I head to this bar?”

“Sure thing Hiccup.” Heather said as Fishlegs nodded.

The others then grabbed their packs and began their trek into the city. Cold wind blew past them causing Astrid to shiver. Hiccup stopped when he saw this and quickly took off his outer robe and draped it over her shoulders.

“Hiccup you didn’t have to.” Astrid mumbled as her cheeks heated from the gesture.

“But I wanted to milady.”

“Milady?” She asked while giggling.

“Ehhh…...uhmmm….. Yes” Now it was Hiccup’s turn to blush as he mumbled.

“So when are you going to actually make a move on the guy?” Stormfly asked suddenly and so only Astrid could hear. This however made her falter in her step and nearly stumbled. Ruffnut looked at her curiously but she merely waved it off.

“Stormfly please. You can’t say stuff like that.” Astrid mumbled back causing the blue haired woman to snort.

“Why not?” Stormfly asked. “You like him. I’m sure he likes you and his companion is pretty handsome as well.”

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. She had briefly spoken to the other Celestials when she introduced Stormfly so she had an idea of what they looked like. “Oh you like Toothless don’t you?” She teased.

Stormfly however did not get that Astrid was teasing and answered honestly. “Of course I like him. I don’t see how you humans have ever managed to procreate as a species when you can’t even tell the person you like that you fancy them.”

“Stormfly! It’s not that simple.” Astrid tried to explain.

“Of course it is.” Stormfly replied. “Just march up to him, kiss any coherent thought out of his brain and tell him you like him. Although you kissing him might already be a big enough clue.”

“And what if he doesn’t like me back?” Astrid asked.

“Then you move on. That’s what we Celestials did.” Stormfly suggested. She then softened when she saw Astrid’s hesitance. “Look my young apprentice. I know you’ve been hurt before but you can’t live your life in fear, thinking what if.”

“I…….I’m not afraid.” Astrid swallowed as she mentally glared at the woman. “I’ll tell him after settling business here.”

“Yes and meanwhile I’ll be making my advances on a certain black scaled Draconian.”

“I did not need to know that Stormfly.” Astrid muttered as she saw that they reached the city limits. Stormfly let out a chortle before going back to doing whatever Celestials did inside their crystals.

Astrid took out the holographic map and then pointed east. “The bar is in that direction.” She said as the group began walking through the dark foggy streets. The Umbarans, wearing atmospheric helmets and voluptuous cloaks, paid them little to no attention as they made their way to their destination.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Tuffnut asked as they were standing in front of a nondescript building. “This doesn’t exactly look like a bar.”

“The map says that this is the place.” Astrid muttered as Hiccup proceeded to open the door. The inside of the building had a completely different atmosphere. Soft music played as Umbarans and various other species drank or gambled.

“See don’t judge a book by its cover.” Ruffnut told her brother.

“Oh please” Tuffnut huffed. “You were thinking the same thing I was.”

“Shut if Butt-elf!” Ruffnut growled as she gave Tuffnut a shove.

“Watch it Troll” Tuffnut retorted as he shoved back.

“Guys now is not the time!” Hiccup admonished. “You can do that on the ship.”

“We can?” The twins asked in unison.

“Astrid told us she’d skewer us if we did.” Tuffnut remarked.

“Eh……..” Hiccup murmured not quite sure what to say. He then turned to Astrid who was busy watching the crowd. “So how do we find this guy?”

“He’s supposed to be a Weequay. Goes by the name Hondo.” Astrid stated as she looked around the dimly lit bar. Her eyes stopped as she looked at a corner booth where a lone Weequay was sitting sipping a drink. Astrid motioned for the others to follow as she approached the corner booth as there seemed to be no others of that species present.

The man put down his drink as the group stood in front of them. “Are you Hondo by any chance?”

“It depends” The man told them as he looked at each one. “Who’s asking?”

“We were referred to you by a mutual acquaintance, Finn Hofferson.” Astrid stated as she saw the man smile.

“Oh good old Finn sent ya.” He laughed. “Well then what are you waiting for. Sit down. Sit down.”

Once The four were seated at the booth the man introduced himself. “Hondo Ohnaka at your service. Now with whom am I doing business today?”

“Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and I’m Hiccup.” He introduced while pointing to them out. Astrid was looking curiously at the pirate. She had to ask “What’s in it for you? Pirates don’t usually agree so readily unless they want something in return.”

“Sharp girl.” Hondo chuckled. “In fact there is something that I need your help with in return for the parts you want.”

“I knew it.” Astrid mumbled under her breath.

“Oh it’s just a small job. Nothing to worry about.” Hondo told them before leaning in to whisper. “I’m sure you already know that only the highest ranking Umbarans can leave the planet.”

The four nodded as Hondo went on. “Well I have myself a little side business with transporting some offworld who don’t exactly fit into the higher ranks.”

“You’re smuggling people?!” Astrid had to quiet her enraged voice as Hondo held his hands up in defense.

“Easy there spitfire.” he muttered. “I only take those who are tired of the system and wish to make a life for themselves on another world. Sometimes the killings get too much even for these people.”

“Killings?” Hiccup asked a little confused.

“It’s the only way to move up in the caste system. Killing a higher ranking member than yourself earns you prestige. If you fail however, it means that even your entire family may be executed, purely depending on how important that higher ranking member is.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” Ruffnut mumbled as the others agreed.  
“Precisely” Hondo told them. “I’m just in a bit of a jam right now.”

“What kind of jam are we talking about?” Hiccup asked.

“My ship got impounded just as I got two more clients.” Hondo explained. “If you would be so kind to help me with getting my ship back then I’ll gladly lead you to the parts you are searching for.”

“And how can we trust you?” Astrid asked looking not at all convinced.

“Screwing a customer over too many times is bad for business.” Hondo told them as he took a sip from his glass. “Besides I can’t help but be curious as to what you plan to do with those parts. They are virtually useless.”

“Why don’t you let us worry about that.” Hiccup told the man. “We’ll get you your ship back and we’ll ride with you to the location while our friends follow in our own shuttle.”

Hondo let out a chuckle as Astrid raised a brow at Hiccup’s suggestion. “Well this certainly is a surprise. You’re craftier than you look. Very well. You have a deal.”

“So can you call your clients out of hiding.” Hiccup suddenly said surprising the pirate. “They aren’t being very subtle while observing us.”

“Just full of surprises aren’t you boy. I’d have expected it from the little spitfire next to you but this really is a surprise.” Hondo laughed as he discreetly waved two cloaked figures over to their table while Astrid grunted “Don’t call me little.”

The two figures sat down next to Hondo and lifted their cloaks slightly so that Hiccup and the others could see their faces. They were ghostly pale, just like all the other Umbarans, but these two did not choose to shave their heads. One was a muscular man who sported short red hair while the other was a blond woman who had a regal air about her. Both were also wearing breathing apparatuses and Hiccup couldn’t help wonder why the Umbarans couldn’t breathe in their own planet’s atmosphere.

“Greetings, I am Mala and this is Throk.” She introduced. “We would like to extend our thanks in advance for you agreeing to aid us.”

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Astrid said after another round of introductions. “Just why are you….. You know?” She gestured with her hand, not really wanting to be overheard.

“We have grown tired of this place and wish to be together.” Throk answered. “My Que-” He caught himself and then looked at Mala. “We aren’t allowed to be together on this planet.”

“Ah young love.” Hondo mumbled. “So shall we get going then? Time is of the essence.”

The group nodded as they stood up and exited the bar. Astrid was still staring suspiciously at the two Umbarans. She frowned when she noticed that the woman kept staring at Hiccup.

“Oooh… are you jealous?” Stormfly asked.

“What makes you think I’m jealous?” Astrid mentally growled.

“Well it looks like you want to eviscerate her with your glare for one.” Stormfly answered.

“I’m just trying to be cautious.” She whispered back. “It’s not like we know anything about these two.”

“True” Stormfly agreed. “But I sense no malice from them. That woman however does reek of curiosity.”

“Curiosity?” Astrid asked perplexed. She them remembered that Stormfly told her that she could sense various emotions and was employed as a counselor during the time before becoming crystals.

“I sense genuine curiosity towards your friend.” Stormfly explained.

“Why would she be curious about Hiccup only?” Astrid muttered as her suspicion grew.

“I don’t know. I will have to confer with Toothless.” Stormfly stated. “I shall see if I can get an answer.”

Astrid gave Stormfly a mental nod as they passed through the streets towards what she suspected was the police hangar. She noticed Hiccup speak into his communicator for a bit.

They soon came to an isolated hangar and Astrid had to frown. But before she could voice her concerns Ruffnut spoke up. “I’m not liking this. It’s too quiet.”

“Where are the guards?” Tuffnut also asked.

‘That’s it’ Astrid thought as she stepped towards Hiccup and Hondo. ‘If the twins thought this was a bad idea then it was a really really bad idea.’

“Hiccup let’s get out of here.” Astrid whispered. “I agree with Ruffnut. This is too suspicious.”

Hiccup nodded as he too seemed to have come to the same conclusion. It was then that Hondo spoke up as he found the control panel and pressed the switch to open the hangar bay doors.. “Now now. I can assure you. There is nothing to worry abou-”

“FREEZE!! THIS IS THE UMBARAN POLICE. YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST.” Hondo was cut off as soldiers stormed into the hangar and trained their weapons on them.

“I might have spoken to soon.” Hondo mumbled.

Astrid was shooting Hondo nasty glares ash they were ordered to their knees with guns still being trained on them.

“I am sorry.” Mala suddenly mumbled dejectedly. “This is all my fault.”

“My Queen! Do not think that.” Throk told her sincerely.

“Oh but she is quite right.” A deep voice suddenly stated and the group saw a tall slender man emerge from behind the soldiers. He held himself regally as he glared at the group. “Your fate is in fact all her fault.”

“Ossidious!” Mala glared at the man.

“Is that anyway to greet your uncle?” The man queried.

“Uncle?!” The twins, Astrid and Hiccup asked perplexed.

“Oh yes. She is my lovely niece who foolishly thought she could run away.” Ossidious smirked.

“My Queen wouldn’t have had to resort to this if it wasn’t for your greed!” Throk shouted back, earning him a slap from Ossidious.

“Quiet you mongrel.” The man hissed. “How dare someone from a lower caste speak to me like that.”

“How dare you try to kill your own niece!!” Throk shouted back as he ignored the sting from the slap. This however had the group raising their eyebrows in shock and horror.

The man huffed as he looked at those on their knees like they were nothing but ants waiting to be crushed under his boot heel. He then turned to Mala who snarled at him.

“I will never help you again.” She muttered as she held her head high.

“I didn’t expect you too. Not after this little escapade of yours.” Ossidious stated. “I’ll just have to tie up the loose ends and cut my losses. But dear niece you should be happy. You’ll get to die with that mongrel of yours.”

“Man do you have an ego.” Hiccup said loudly, catching everyone’s attention. Ossidious whirled and glared in Hiccup’s direction.

“I mean you have to be an absolute knucklehead, an idiot, a complete moron, to not notice the shuttle approaching with it’s weapons trained on you.” Hiccup laughed as the soldiers and Ossidious whirled around and saw a shuttle approach the open hangar doors.

“What the!!” Ossidious shouted as Hiccup saw his chance to disarm the the soldiers. With a wave of his hand he sent their blasters flying just as the shuttle shot its light laser cannons in their direction.

Astrid pushed the others down as the shots from the shuttle caused the soldiers to scramble.

“Get to the ship!!” Astrid commanded as Fishlegs and Heather were giving them cover fire. Hondo, Mala and Throk all made a beeline for the ship as the shuttle flew into the hangar while the twins grabbed a set of blasters and started firing.

“Astrid!” Heather shouted getting her attention. She threw the lightsaber, which Astrid had left on the shuttle, towards her and Astrid caught it using the Force. Astrid then ignited it, revealing a yellow blue plasma blade, and started deflecting blaster shots from the soldiers who had regrouped and were firing back.

Hiccup meanwhile was shocking those in his vicinity with his Force-lightning, stunning them and knocking them out.

“Fishlegs cover us!” Hiccup said through his communicator as he and Astrid and the twins made a beeline for Hondo’s shuttle which was ready to take off. Once inside, both ships flew out of the hangar leaving behind chaos and a frazzled Ossidious who was shouting curses at the retreating ships.

Both Hiccup and Astrid received looks of gratitude from Mala and Throk while Hondo shouted from the cockpit “Why did you not tell me you were Jedi?!” He laughed “You know I’m an old Jedi sympathizer right. My best friend was a Jedi. At least I thought we were friends.”

“We’re not jedi.” Astrid stated as the shuttle was clearing the planet’s atmosphere.

“Sure you aren’t” Hondo mumbled.

“There however is something you can clear up for us.”

“And what would that be?” Hondo asked.

“You weren’t at all surprised when Ossidious showed up.” Astrid stated as she crossed her arms and glared at the pirate and the two Umbarans. “Just who exactly are you two?” She then asked Mala and Throk. “And what have we gotten ourselves involved with?”

**\--------------To be continued----------**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The tension in the shuttle was high as those under Astrid’s scrutiny fidgeted. It was then that Mala spoke up. “I guess it is only right that we tell you.”

“My Queen!” Throk spoke up wanting to dissuade her.

“Throk they deserve to know.” Mala told him sternly. “They saved our lives.”

Throk did not look pleased but he did nod to Mala’s reasoning. She then looked the twins, Astrid and Hiccup in the eye as she began her tale. “This tale starts well before I was born. Centuries ago Umbara was the site of a Sith academy. There Umbarans learned to use the Force and trained as Sith assassins. Those who were Force sensitive were highly prized in society and given special standing. My family comes from the highest caste, the Rootai, and when it was found out that I could manipulate the Force they were ecstatic.”

“So that is why Throk calls you Queen?” Hiccup asked.

Both Mala and Throk nodded. “The Rootai are considered royalty on Umbara but that did not stop them from scheming. In fact it was worse at the top as family members plotted against family members to advance. The Sith academy was long gone but its teachings not forgotten. With the assassination of senator Mee Deechi, Umbara stepped out of the Republic and joined the Separatist Alliance and later the Empire as spies and assassins. My uncle Ossidious was at the forefront of these events after he supposedly disposed of my parents and took over their position.”

“Umbarans have the ability to lightly control another individual’s will and it is enhanced with the use of the Force. That was the only reason my uncle kept me alive. I was his trump card.”

“Oh you poor lady” Hondo tisked. “The man should be ashamed of himself.”

“So what happened next?” The twins asked as they leaned forward in their seats. “And where does Hondo fit in?” Astrid also asked.

“Right. I worked under my uncle’s strict watch for many years. Manipulating and controlling his opponents. Even as part of the Rootai I was being heavily monitored when I traveled offworld with him. Throk here was the son of one of the servants in our household and he became my friend. However such interaction was forbidden between members of a much lower caste.”

“I think I should explain the next part” Throk said as he pursed his lips. “Ossidious did not like me being around his niece but we managed to sneak around. One day while cleaning her father’s old office I found the contact information for a smuggler who owed her father a debt.”

“And who am I to not repay a debt.” Hondo stated. “Although smuggler is a bit harsh. I prefer privateer.”

“Oh please. You’re a pirate and that’s that.” Astrid stated while crossing her arms. Hondo grumbled but was promptly ignored.

Throk continued with the story. “I showed the information to Mala and we hatched a plan to leave Umbara and the oppressive hand of her uncle. We met with Hondo and he agreed to smuggle us and those loyal to us off the planet. We were to go last as it would arouse less suspicion.”

“Well the guy did seem like a douche.” Astrid mumbled more to herself. “Alright say that I believe you. What will you do now? He’ll probably put bounties on your heads.”

“We’ve thought of that.” Mala interjected. “Those who have already left the planet before us have arranged for a place where we can avoid my uncle.”

“I’m taking them to the rendezvous point now and then we can me on our way.” Hondo told the others as they came out of hyperspace. Fishlegs and Heather were right behind them and came to a stop just like Hondo’s shuttle.

“I don’t see anyone.” Tuffnut stated as he looked outside.

“They said they would meet us here.” Mala said. “Let us wait a bit.”

The others nodded while Astrid saw Mala still discreetly glancing at Hiccup.

“Someone is jealous!” Stormfly spoke again causing Astrid's cheeks to heat up.

“Astrid are you alright?” Hiccup asked. “You look kind of flushed.”

“I...I’m alright!” Astrid squeaked and then mentally berated herself. “It’s just a little hot in here.” She quickly added.

“Hot?” Hondo asked out loud before he realized what was happening. He then started chuckling and was only shut up by the death glare Astrid sent his way. He held his hands up defensively, when the ship’s communicator beeped. “Looks like we have company.” he said as they saw a freighter appear out of hyperspace.

“ _Greetings, we come as friends. We are here to escort her highness to a safe location._ ” Came over the comm.

“Well looks like this is where we say our goodbyes.” Mala said as she and Throk stood up to move to the airlock.

“Why don’t I see you out.” Astrid said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Once out of earshot from the others Mala casually said as they neared the airlock “You wish to know the interest I have in your friend.”

“You bet I want to know.” Astrid stated as the two women stared at each other leaving a curious Throk watching the tense scrutiny. “If you are planning to somehow hurt any of my friends in the future.”

Mala held up her hand. “I have no desire to do that. You and your friends saved us on Umbara. We owe you a debt of gratitude. As for me showing an interest in Hiccup, it certainly isn’t of a romantic nature.”

The “unlike you” was left unsaid but Astrid’s cheeks still turned pink.

“Then why?”

“We Umbarans value power and might. As a Force user I am also proficient in area cloaking. The fact that your friend saw through that when I could fool even a Jedi means that he is quite powerful. I was merely wondering why he would hide that.”

“Not everyone wants to be in the spotlight.” Astrid mumbled.

“Of course and I wasn’t going to pry.” Mala stated. “It would be rude. I’m sure your friend has his reasons and we respect that. It merely took me for a surprise.”

Astrid nodded as the ships finished connecting and the airlock opened.

“Farewell” Mala and Throk said. “I’m sure we shall meet again someday.”

Stormfly spoke up once the airlock closed. “Well I’ve gotten my read on her.”

“What did you find out?” Astrid asked as she walked back to see the twins talking over the communicator while Hondo punched in some new coordinates as hiccup looked over a star map.

“What she told us was the truth but I’m sure you could sense that already.” Stormfly stated. “However I got the feeling that it wasn’t the whole truth. Nothing malicious though.”

“Thank you Stormfly.” Astrid said mentally to the blue haired woman.

“As for my talk with Toothless, he didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Leave it Stormfly. Mala was right about that. We shouldn’t pry. If Hiccup wants to tell us something he will.” Astrid said as she sat back down.

“So where are we going?” Ruffnut asked as both shuttles jumped back into hyperspace after Mala and Throk’s transport had left.

“Florrum my dear. I did promise you parts now didn’t I.” Hondo happily shouted from the cockpit.

“Don’t call me dear!” Ruffnut shouted back eliciting a chuckle from the pirate.

“Why Florrum?” Tuffnut asked. “Isn’t that just some backwater planet?”  
“Now now, that backwater planet held my base for much of the Clone wars, that was until it came under Separatist control and was destroyed.”

The journey passed in relative silence and as the shuttles came out of hyperspace they saw a brown planet getting closer. “Welcome to the Sertar sector. Now making our way to Florrum.” Hondo joked as he angled the shuttle for landing.

“Doesn’t look like much.” Ruffnut mumbled.

“Oh don’t judge my dear. Florrum’s desserts hide many secrets.” Hondo smirked as they entered the atmosphere. The gang could see deserts and canyons with geysers littering the landscape.

“And here we are!” Hondo stated as they landed. In front of them they could see the wreckage of a giant ship.

“What is that?” Hiccup asked.

“Those are the remains of the Crucible, an Old Republic era ship which crashed here during the Clone wars.” Hondo explained as they started disembarking. The winds were strong and whipped sand up into their faces but they soon met up with Heather and Fishlegs before proceeding to the wreckage. Sulphur geysers blasted along their path and soon they reached the wreckage.

“What a dump” Heather commented as she looked up at the ship. “It’s in worse shape than the ship we crashed with on Ilum.”

“Why hasn’t this been salvaged yet?” Fishlegs asked confused.

“Oh but it has. My gang and I saw to that personally.” Hondo smirked.

“Then why are we here?” Fishlegs now asked.

“Because this is where I keep certain treasures.” The pirate stated.

“You keep your loot in a shipwreck that has already been plundered by pirates?” Astrid mumbled.

“Of course I do!” Hondo smirked. “It’s the last place anyone would look.”  
“Well…. He has a point.” Tuffnut said as they entered the hull.

“Come now, this way.” Hondo stated as he let the way to a large room filled with drawers.

“What is this place?” Astrid asked as she and the others looked around.

“The better question you should be asking yourselves is why have you come here.” This caused the group to tense and turn to see an old droid walking towards them.

“Hondo, I didn’t think you would come back here.” The droid stated.

“Well I have a few people here in need of your service.”

“Indeed.” The droid said while stroking his chin. “Curious. Very curious. I’m Professor Huyang and I have been in service of the Jedi order since its early days and have instructed countless Jedi in the construction of their lightsabers.”

“Then why are you here?” The twins asked curiously.

“The Empire of course.” The droid huffed. “I escaped and hid. There was no way I would share my knowledge with them.”

“Well you might as well know…. We aren’t exactly Jedi.” Hiccup said to the droid who merely chuckled.

“Not Jedi, yet you seek lightsabers hmmm. Very well. Show me your kyber crystals and I shall judge for myself if you are worthy to wield a saber.” The old droid stated.

“Can this droid really help us?” Heather asked skeptically.

“Call me what you want but inside these memory banks of mine contain the records of every lightsaber ever made and the Jedi who fashioned them.” Huyang stated. “Now, might I inspect your crystals?”

“Eh… alright.” Hiccup said as they took out their colored crystals and showed it to the droid.

“My my…… It has been millennia since I saw such colors.” Huyang chuckled before giving the group a bow. “Greetings Crystal Guardians, I am honored to finally meet you.”

Silence reigned before someone dared to speak up. “You….. You know about the Guardians?” Both Hiccup and Fishlegs asked.

“I am a few millennia old myself. I have only heard of Crystal Guardians in passing.” The droid chuckled. “Don’t let my appearance fool you. I’ve been to many places before lending my skills to the Jedi Order.”

“So can you help us?” Heather asked curiously.

“Of course lass.” Huyang chuckled. “But a simple lightsaber wouldn’t do you any good. Your talents far exceed that. You three will need to make custom weapons.”

“And…. how do we do that?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh leave the technicalities up to old Huyang. All you need is the Force to show you the right combination.” The droid stated before walking to the many drawers.

The selection process passed and soon Hiccup, Fishlegs and Heather all sported customized sabers. Hiccup’s saber was a sword type, but unlike traditional lightsabers the hilt wasn’t round but thin and rectangular instead, and the dark purple blade was flat, thin and curved to a point instead of rounded like Astrid’s lightsaber.

“I feel awesome!!” Toothless exclaimed and those who could hear him chuckled. Hiccup’s blade gave off a sound like the crackle of electricity as he swung, gripping the black hilt expertly and testing the weapon.

Fishleg’s saber was made for closer combat. The orange plasma blade was shortened but its power was increased and the lightsaber could be used to generate a plasma shield.

Heather’s lightsaber was a light slim blade. Huyang called it a lightfoil and smiled as Heather tested it in a succession of quick thrusts.

“Well it looks like my job here is done.” Hondo cheerfully said. “Now I will just be on my way”

“I don’t think so scum” A deep voice chuckled as everyone turned to the doorway to see two armor wearing individuals with blasters trained on them.

“Oh great…. Just what we needed.” Astrid grumbled recognizing the armor. “Mandelorian bounty hunters.”

“Why hello sweetheart.” The shorter of the two said from behind his helmet.

“Snotlout will you shut up.” The larger one groaned before turning to the group. “Now all we want is the pirate and no one will get hurt.”

“Now now gentlemen… surely there has been some misunderstanding.” Hondo exclaimed.

“Shut it!” The larger bounty hunter growled. “Jabba is paying us a good amount of credits for your head.”

“You should never have stolen from him in the first place!” The one called Snotlout now exclaimed. “We’ll be taking you and that holocron you stole back with us.”

“Holocron?!” The others exclaimed before looking in shock at Hondo.

“Hey don’t they look familiar?” Snotlout now whispered to the other. “I’m sure I saw their faces on some wanted posters.”

“Crap” Astrid hissed as she got ready to teach these two just who they were messing with. But before she could do anything Hondo exclaimed “This venture is no longer……. profitable!” before standing on a table and throwing something to the ground.

Her body felt heavy as an electric shock made its way through her and her friends as well as the two hunters in the doorway. ‘Shock grenade’ she thought before the world turned black.

**\----------------To be continued-------------**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

  
Hiccup grumbled as he came to. He wanted to move his hands only to find out that they were cuffed together behind his back. “Don’t bother Hiccup” He heard from his left. He looked over and saw Tuffnut next to him, also cuffed.

“What happened?” He grumbled as a headache started forming.

“I’ll tell you what happened!” someone shouted and Hiccup now looked to his right and saw the large bounty hunter from before. “We were captured by that no good lowlife pirate scum.”

“Hey now, no need for name calling.” Hondo appeared with a hand over his heart. “You’ll hurt my feelings.”

“Hondo why are we here?” Hiccup asked.

“Why you’re my hostages of course.” Hondo chuckled.

“But why three of us?” Tuffnut now asked.

"My friend as my sweet mother always said, 'son, if one hostage is good, two are better, and three, well, that's just good business!'" the pirate laughed. “Besides the two of you have bounties on your heads.” he said while gesturing to Hiccup and Tuffnut. “What sort of businessman would I be if I didn’t try to profit off of that.”

Hiccup really wanted to punch the pirate and struggled to get out of the cuffs. “You can try all you want, I took the liberty of borrowing the Mandalorian’s cuffs. Not even Force users can get out of those.” Hondo laughed before walking away.

“He’s right about those cuffs. They are known to hold Force users.” The bounty hunter stated.

“Great just great.” Hiccup sighed.

“I’m Eret by the way.”

“Tuffnut’s the name.” The blond introduced. “The sulking one here is Hiccup.”

“I’m not sulking”

Eret who was watching Hiccup closely commented “You look awfully innocent for someone who has a bounty on their head. So what are you really? You don’t act like a Jedi even if that is what they are calling your group. Trust me. I’ve seen Jedi before.”

“It’s a long story.” Hiccup mumbled. “Why are you so interested anyways?”

“Well we’ve got time.” Eret said. “And I’m naturally curious.”

“Not really, knowing Astrid, she’s already coming to get us.” Hiccup said even when he could only sense sincerity from the hunter.

“Oh man. She going to be furious.” Tuffnut laughed.

“How about a summary then?” Eret asked. “It has to be something big.”

“I guess I can do that, if you tell us why you are after Hondo. You mentioned a holocron.” Hiccup said.

“Deal”

Meanwhile, ten minutes ago, Tuffnut’s statement was spot on as the rest of the group had awoken and Astrid began cursing up a storm.

“Why that no good troll of a……”

“I did not need to hear that.” Fishlegs whispered as the group kept their distance from the irate woman who was pacing.

“That son of a munch bucket eating…….” Astrid continued pacing, not at all hearing the conversation the others were having.

“You and me both.” Ruffnut whispered back. “Who knew such words existed.”

“How dare he kidnap MY Hiccup!” Astrid slammed her fist against the wall. “I’m going to skewer him when I find that pirate!”

“Did she even realize what she said?” Heather now whispered as Huyang checked on the still unconscious bounty hunter. Fishlegs let out a sigh. “She has it bad.”

“When will they just kiss!” Ruffnut muttered.

It was then that the smaller bounty hunter awoke and Astrid pounced. “Snotlout was it!” She said shaking him awake. “You’re going to tell us everything.”

“Well hello babe” Snotlout mumbled as he leered at Astrid. “How are you liking the view?”

“Ugh” Astrid growled as she let go of him.

“OUCH” Snotlout yelped as he suddenly fell to the floor. However as he got up he came face to face with Astrid’s blue and yellow lightsaber. “You will tell us everything about your mission.”

“Think we should stop her?” Fishlegs asked his longtime girlfriend.

“Nah, let her have her fun.” Heather merely answered.

“Alright allright” Snotlout yelled as he inched away from the lightsaber. “Jabba the Hutt hired us to retrieve a holocron Hondo stole from his vault. We tracked his ship from Umbara to here.”

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Astrid smirked before turning to the others. “Now let’s get Hiccup back.”

“And my brother” Ruffnut added. “Don’t forget my brother……. Well we could forget my brother.”

“How will we find them?” Heather now asked as she ignored Ruffnut. “We have no idea where Hondo is.”

“I planted a tracker on his ship when I finished escorting Mala and Throk to the airlock.” She smirked wickedly.

“Eh…..” Snotlout interrupted them as they were about to leave. The group turned to him as he sheepishly asked “Can I come with you guys?”

Meanwhile back on Hondo’s ship Hiccup had finished giving Eret the summary. The Mandalorian simply blinked and looked as if Hiccup had grown two heads. “So you guys need something called the Spiral holocron to stop some unknown evil from destroying this galaxy. Seems a little farfetched.”  
“It really is the truth. If we don’t stop the Beacon from activating than oppression under the Empire's rule will be the least of our troubles.” Hiccup said sincerely.

“Hey Hiccup now that I think about it, you never actually told us what the Beacon is for and why it’s so important.” Tuffnut suddenly stated. “You three do have all the knowledge of the celestials as you’ve stated before.”

Hiccup looked a little wary at the mention of explaining. “Right, Tuffnut maybe it’s best you not know what’s to come.”

“Hiccup we’re friends. I’m sure you can tell us.”

“Eh….ah” Hiccup mumbled.

Eret caught onto what Hiccup was thinking. “You were never planning on taking them that far were you?”

“Wait what?!” Tuffnut asked perplexed. Just then an explosion rocked the ship sending the three sprawling to the floor.

“Eret…. You’re crushing me.” Hiccup gasped as the tried to breathe.

“Sorry” Eret mumbled as he scooted off of Hiccup. “What was that?!” He asked as someone shot at the ship again.

“One word” Tuffnut muttered.

“Astrid” Hiccup said as he straightened up. It was then that he noticed their weapons in a metal basket. “Hold on I have an idea. Eret can these cuffs be cut by a lightsaber?”

“Sure. Lightsabers can cut through almost anything. Wait how are you going to use a lightsaber with your hands tied behind your back.”

“Like this” Hiccup said as he laid down on the floor and brought his cuffed arms up. Soon Eret and Tuffnut saw the black hilt of Hiccup’s saber float to him. Eret’s eyes widened as he got a better look at Hiccup’s lightsaber. He looked to Hiccup and then back to the saber and got a pensive look on his face.

“Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do?” Eret muttered quietly as to not disturb Hiccup’s concentration when he saw where Hiccup was directing his weapon.

“Meh, he’s crazy enough to try it.” Tuffnut shrugged as they could hear someone yelling over the comm. “He might want to hurry.” Tuffnut added as he heard Hondo arguing loudly with whomever was on the other line.

Hiccup’s saber was now lined up with the links connecting the cuffs. He used the force to activate the lightsaber and the plasma blade ignited and cut the cuffs.

Eret whistled in appreciation at the idea as Hiccup stood up and cut the cuffs of Tuffnut and him. They each grabbed their blasters and made their way to the cockpit.

They snuck up and they could now clearly hear Astrid’s voice over the comm. “Hondo I swear I will shoot you to smithereens if you don’t stop your shuttle this instance.”

“Well then wouldn’t this chase have all been for nothing?” Hondo chuckled. “You’ll end up killing the hostages as well.”

“Why you troll of a mffffpff” Astrid was suddenly gagged as Hiccup heard Fishlegs now speak over the comm. “Can’t you just hand them over and we’ll let you go?”

“Hmmm…. With that psycho woman near your ship’s weapons, I think not.” Hondo muttered.

“I am not psycho! How dare he call me psycho!” Astrid could be heard shouting from somewhere in the back.

“You can be anything you want to be babe” Was also heard and Eret had to facepalm when he recognized Snotlout’s voice. “OUCH HEY!!Why kick me!” Snotlout could now be heard yelping.

“I told you not to call me babe!”

“Why did we bring him along?!” Astrid could now be heard shouting as more sounds of punches were heard.

“Because he crashed his ship.” Hiccup now heard Heather’s voice.

“Oh baby, I would crash a ship for you anytime” Snotlout could be heard saying.

“Uhm….” Hondo tried to get a word in but flinched when a very high pitched yelp was heard.

“Heather don’t kick him THERE!” Fishlegs sighed.

Hondo was so distracted that he didn’t notice his three captives sneaking up behind him. Hiccup tapped the pirate on his shoulder.

Hondo turned the chair around and mumbled “Not again” when he saw his hostages point their weapons at him.

“You’re not very good at this whole hostage thing are you?” Hiccup asked as he heard the pirate’s frustrated sigh.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Hondo grumbled as he surrendered.

Hiccup walked over to the comm and said “Guys, we’re fine now. Hondo surrendered.”

“Wait that’s it!!” Astrid shouted. Hiccup heard some scuffling before he heard her more clearly over the comm. “Can I at least skewer him a bit?”

“Astrid”

“Please Hiccup?” Astrid asked sweetly.

“No Astrid.”

Hiccup could have sworn they heard her pouting and huffing. “Fishlegs can you connect the shuttles. I’m sending you the docking codes now.”

“Will do Hiccup.” Fishlegs answered.

“Wait….. You’re letting me go?” Hondo asked perplexed.

“I am. I’m not so sure about him though” He answered while pointing to Eret who gave the pirate a toothy grin.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to make a deal.” Hondo mumbled.

“I’m probably going to regret this.” Eret muttered. “The holocron and we’ll say you escaped.”

“Deal!” Hondo quickly said as he opened a secret compartment in the shuttle’s floor and took out a glowing blue cube. Eret took the cube and made their way to the airlock.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted as she jumped him.

“Eh…. I’m here too.” Tuffnut said as he watched the scene.

“Want me to hug you as well dear brother?” Ruffnut laughed.

“Egh…. nevermind” Tuffnut mumbled as he made a gagging noise.

“Alright I’m not going to wait any longer!” Astrid proclaimed.

“What ar-” Hiccup didn’t get any further with his sentence before Astrid’s lips descended onto his in a fiery passionate kiss.

“Finally” The group, including their crystals, exclaimed.

“NOOOO BABYYYY WHYYY” Snotlout shrieked as he saw Astrid kiss all coherent thought out of Hiccup.

“Hmmmmmmm” Was all Hiccup could string together when Astrid pulled away.

“Anything you want to say Hiccup?” Heather teased while giggling.

“Yeah….. I should probably get kidnapped more often.”

Astrid playfully hit Hiccup in the shoulder before turning her eyes to Hondo who was standing there awkwardly. “You! I really really want to skewer you!” She stated with a glare. “But you’re lucky that Hiccup is a nice guy!”

Hondo held his hands up defensively. “Right right! I’ll just be going then.” He quickly made his way back to the cockpit as the group boarded their own shuttle.  
“Hiccup, are you going to explain to us what Eret meant?” Tuffnut now asked.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ruffnut asked.

“What is the Beacon exactly and why don’t you want us going with you to it?”

“What?” Astrid now asked as she frowned.

“It’s a long story.” Hiccup muttered.

“Hiccup….. We should tell them. They have a right to know.” Heather interjected. “It’s their lives that they’d be risking if they went.”

“Hiccup, will you please tell us?” Astrid now asked.

“Alright. Heather is right. You’ve followed the three of us this far. You should know what we are trying to stop but first Fishlegs can you put in the coordinates to Tatooine.”

“Sure thing Hiccup.”

“Why Tatooine?” Astrid now asked.

“Well according to Eret this Jabba the Hutt has most of the holocrons from the Jedi archives. Best place to try and find the Spiral holocron”

“Hiccup…….” Astrid muttered as she could see where this was going.

“There is no way you can just ask to see those holocrons” Eret mumbled. “Jabba will feed you to the Rancor. You know, very giant reptilian carnivore!”

“That is why we’re going to break in.” Hiccup proclaimed.

There was silence in the shuttle until the group exclaimed as one “HICCUP ARE YOU INSANE!”

\-----------------To be continued-----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

  
Hiccup winced at the noise level. “Guys settle down please.”

“You can’t possibly be sane!” Snotlout now shouted. “You want to steal something from Jabba the Hutt! Eret tell him he’s insane!”

Eret who had been leaning against the hull hummed. “Well, theoretically it isn’t impossible to sneak into Jabba’s palace.”

“Wait you're not actually agreeing with him!” Snotlout frantically waved his arms about.

“Relax Snot” Eret mumbled “I said that it was theoretically possible. The problem would be getting past Jabba’s Gamorrean guards.”

“Well Gamorreans aren’t very smart. A primitive race who didn’t find star travel on their own.” Astrid stated. “Using a mind trick on them should be easy.”

“Jabba employed much more guards after this holocron was stolen.” Eret stated as he held up the blue cube. “What are you going to do? Use a mind trick on them all?” Was asked in jest.

Astrid pursed her lips while Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. “Fish would it be possible for you to do it?”

“I can cloak our presence for a while. We’ll have to avoid areas with sensors though.” Fishlegs answered. A snort came from Snotlout then.

“You do know I was joking right.” Eret mumbled as he couldn’t believe they were considering this.

“Don’t you guys worry” Hiccup told the others. “Fishlegs’ specialty are the mind arts.” He then looked at the two bounty hunters. “We’ll just need you two to get us into the compound.”

“Why should we help you?” Snotlout now asked as he huffed.

“Maybe because they are giving us a ride after you crashed our ship.” Eret muttered while giving Snotlout a head slap.

“Right” Snotlout grumbled.

“Now before we go into details on that.” Astrid suddenly said as she fixed her gaze on Hiccup. “I think it’s time we hear the full story of what you guys are trying to prevent.”

“Alright” Hiccup agreed as he motioned for all of them to sit. “This will be a rather long story. It takes place aeons before any of us were born. Before any civilisation evolved enough to have space travel.”

The group listened attentively as Hiccup told a forgotten history. Even the twins sat quietly and leaned in. “The Celestials as we know them also go by the name of Draconians. Their story starts when they received that name for they weren’t the original inhabitants of this galaxy.”

“Wait what?” Snotlout mumbled confused.

“The Draconians came from a galaxy not so different from ours but where life had evolved much earlier and technology had reached a peak. The planet on which they first evolved was named Earth. They colonized their galaxy. But those living on the colonies were treated as third class citizens by those living on Earth. Wars, spanning centuries, erupted between the colonies and Earth until finally the Earth won. The colonists who opposed their new regime were taken prisoner and genetically modified for slave labor.”

Gasps rang around the room as Hiccup continued. “Those modifications resulted in a sub-species known as the Draconians. One of the modifications increased their lifespan significantly and they suffered far more as slaves. Then came the uprising. The Draconians rebelled and they escaped by commandeering starships and charting a course to a galaxy far far away from their oppressors.”

“So that is how they came to be here?” Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded.

“They exited hyperspace in the Unknown regions and finally came across Ilum, which then was a tropical paradise. They had finally found a home and they started shaping this galaxy in their image.”

“Shaping the galaxy? I don’t think I quite understand.” Eret stated.

“The Draconians were architects. They not only build their own technologically advanced civilisation but they had a hand in the very evolution of this galaxy. It is safe to say the we humans and near-human species are both their descendants as well as their ancestors.”

“I’m not sure we follow.” The twins now spoke up. “How can humans be both descendants and ancestors to the Celestials?” Ruffnut asked.

“Yeah man. It doesn’t make sense.” Tuffnut added.

“But it does.” Fishlegs now answered. “Remember their civilisation has no scruples about genetical engineering.”

“Fishlegs is right.” Hiccup stated. “The Celestials, as they later became known in this galaxy, found nothing wrong with manipulating genes. We know humans evolved first on Coruscant but that wasn’t our homeworld.”

Astrid’s eyes widened at the implications. “So you are implying that humans evolved on Coruscant thanks to the Celestials but they originated on a different homeworld.”

Hiccup nodded. “On a different homeworld, in another galaxy. Earth. That was the original home of humanity.” The group blinked silently as Hiccup continued. “The Draconians took DNA samples of humans who weren’t genetically modified like them in hopes of reversing whatever was done to them but they determined that it was impossible. Instead they used the DNA they had and revived the human species here in this galaxy.”

“That’s…….. That’s…….. How do you expect us to believe that!” Snotlout suddenly said. “What you are suggesting is…..”

“Snotlout think carefully. Humans and near-human species which evolved from us have too many differences than other races in this galaxy. Humans and their cousin species also have a much greater connection to the Force. This was a remnant of both the Draconians and their oppressors and resulted in the creation of a lot of Force sensitive humanoids.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you guys are searching for this Spiral holocron.” Astrid now spoke up, still in shock over the revelation just now.

“Yes, that takes part a couple of millennia later.” Hiccup mumbled. “The Draconians who escaped their galaxy weren’t the last. Many more rebelled, starting new wars with Earth for their freedom. Those in this galaxy decided to build the Beacon. A device which sent out a coded signal to their home galaxy in order to provide those fleeing a way to reach this safe haven. And the plan worked. Many more Draconians joined their kin on Ilum, that was until their oppressors cracked the code and set out in search for those who dared to oppose them. The Beacon was shut down to prevent their new home from being discovered and they mourned those still trapped in that galaxy.”

“That….. is so sad.” Ruffnut murmured.

“It is and the problem now is that someone is trying to reactivate the Beacon. If that happens this galaxy is doomed.”

“But it’s been millenia. Surely nothing bad could happen?” Eret asked.

“The humans of that galaxy have not let their hate for the Draconian rebellion die down. That hate has now consumed them and they have wandered to the Dark side of the Force. They are now crueler than ever. If the Beacon was reactivated then they would find their way here. An advanced civilisation, corrupted by the dark side, finding out about us. Humans and other species created by their hated enemy. The most merciful thing we could expect from them is galactic wide enslavement.”

The ship was silent as they shuddered at the news. It was left unsaid about what the worst fate could be and now Astrid and the others understood. “Do you guys know who is trying to reactivate this beacon?”

“We have our suspicions.” Heather muttered as she clenched her fist. “The existence of this beacon isn’t widely known. Only those who have been in contact with the Celestials would know about it. Those who abandoned us on Ilum left in a Celestial ship. The Beacon’s data would have been in the computer’s memory banks according to Windshear.”

“It may be that their descendents are now searching for the Beacon for unknown reasons.” Fishlegs stated. “They might not even know what would result from reactivating it.”

“So we have no idea who or what we’ll be facing. You’ll be in much more danger if you stayed with us.” Hiccup explained.

Astrid pursed her lips, stood up, and placed both hands on Hiccup’s shoulders. “Listen here Hiccup. You aren’t getting rid of us that easily. I don’t know about those bounty hunters but the twins and I consider you guys friends and we’d be damned if we’d let you three have all the fun bashing in villains.”

“You said it sister!” Ruffnut happily shouted.

“But I’m your brother and I didn’t say anything.” Tuffnut commented earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

“But Astrid, you guys could get seriously hu-” Hiccup didn’t get to finish that sentence as Astrid shushed him.

“Hiccup I told you. We are going nowhere. Do I need to kiss this stubbornness out of you as well?”

“No!!..... Wait… yes….. Wait… no!...ehm….. What?!” Hiccup stammered as his cheeks turned red.

“Hiccup” Fishlegs said as he clapped his friend on the back. “Trust me. There is no use arguing with women.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Heather muttered as she tapped her foot.

“Nothing darling!” Fishlegs squeaked out causing Hiccup and the others to stifle a giggle.

For the rest of the journey they spent going over the information Eret and Snotlout provided about Jabba’s palace. Their ship came out of hyperspace and the desert planet of Tatooine could be seen getting nearer and nearer.

“Doesn’t look very friendly” Heather commented as they chose a landing spot near the palace.

“It’s an Outer Rim world.” Eret commented. “It’s not supposed to look friendly.”

They parked the shuttle in a depression a mile from the compound. Outside the desert sands were being blown about by the heavy winds. Astrid squinted as she, Heather and the twins were staying behind.

“I hardly see why we couldn’t come along.” She murmured.

“Because Jabba likes to take slave girls.” Eret answered in return. “If anything goes wrong in there then at least we can make sure none of you end up in his harem.”

“Eh… what about me?” Tuffnut asked.

“Don’t worry Tuff. The girls will protect you.” Hiccup and Fishlegs joked causing Tuffnut to pout.

They made their way down the winding road leading to the palace and and came face to face with a very large and thick metal door.

“Let us do the talking!” Snotlout boasted as Fishlegs gave Hiccup a thumbs up that he was ready.

“No” Eret grumbled. “Let me do the talking. You nearly got us killed last time.”

“How was I supposed to know that she was an assassin?!” Snotlout countered. “She was hot!”

“She had a dagger to your throat.” Eret glared.

“Still she was hot.”

Eret proceeded to let out a groan as he knocked on the door. Suddenly a mechanical eyeball popped out of a small hatch to look at them. The Mandalorian said something in a different language before the eyeball popped back inside and the gate opened.

The four stepped cautiously inside and Fishlegs let out a manly eep at the sight of a spider droid transporting a brain near the gate who scurried away quickly into an alcove.

“Relax” Eret explained. “Those are BT-16 perimeter droids. The B’omarr Order uses them to transport the brains of their fellow monks. The droids themself have limited functionality.”

“Uhm…. shouldn’t brains generally be inside a person’s head?” Fishlegs whispered.

“Normally yes, but it’s complicated with these guys. Although I’ve never seen one act so frightened before.” Eret mumbled. “The guards. You guys are up.”

“Right” Fishlegs said as he quickly concentrated. The group meanwhile stepped to the side and stood near an alcove further down the entrance. Two of Gamorrean guards marched past and payed them no heed.

“What did you do?” Snotlout whispered as they still stood in the alcove.

“It’s a mind trick combined with illusions.” Fishlegs explained. “They won’t hear us nor see us and I’ve erased our arrival from their minds.” They saw the guards near the gate looking confused before one shrugged and they returned to their posts. “We will need to stay close. The area I can affect is limited.”

“Right then. Let’s head to that vault then.” Hiccup said. Just then there was another knock on the gate. The spider droid again opened the hatch and they could hear words being exchanged. Hiccup motioned for them to keep hiding until whoever this was had passed. They heard laughter come from the spider droid before it opened the massive gate with a loud screech. Hiccup and the others raised a brow as two droids became visible. One looked golden while the other was making a series of beeping noises.

“NUDD CHAA!!” Was suddenly uttered by a voice and they saw the little silver blue droid roll forward.

“Artoo, wait. Oh, dear! Artoo. Artoo, I really don't think we should rush into all this.” The other droid said as he followed his friend while jumping at the sight of the spider droid.

“OH!! Oh, Artoo! Artoo, wait for me!” The golden droid shouted as they walked through the dark hallway and passed Hiccup and the group without spotting them.

The group saw the droids bump into the two guards and heard one of the guards grunt while the little droid beeped something.  
“You don’t want to know what he said. Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my!” They heard the golden droid say as Hiccup motioned for them to sneak past and into a darker corridor as the gate slammed shut again.

“That was….. weird” Fishlegs whispered.

“You haven’t seen weird yet. Trust me.” Eret stated as he led the way down the darkened corridor to the vault.

**\----------To be continued--------**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

The group crept silently, or as silently as they could, through the palace. “What is it with crime lords and dark spooky palaces?” Fishlegs whimpered as the snuck past the throne room, still cloaked. The dimly lit chamber housed many raucous individuals who were cheering a dancing green woman.

“She’s hot” Snotlout offhandedly commented as Eret dragged him along as he too tried to take a peek. They passed by an alcove which housed some poor soul trapped in carbonite before making their way deeper into the palace. Parts of the palace were not well kept and they passed a few more of those spider droids as they went deeper.

“Those things still creep me out.” Eret muttered as he led the way.

“Why?” Hiccup now asked curiously. “I don’t know why but I’m sensing something different from some of those spiders.”

“You too Hiccup?” Fishlegs whispered as he kept them cloaked. “It’s something about those brains they are carrying. It’s like they know more about the universe than normal.”

Eret lifted a brow before commenting “You’re saying that the B’omarr might actually be onto something?! I just thought they were crazy.”

“Maybe if you could explain a bit more about these B’omarr.” Hiccup suggested as they finally reached their destination. They pushed the heavy doors open to see a large room filled with treasures.

“This……. may take a while.’ Eret grumbled as he looked at the pile. “What does this artifact look like?”

“The holocron should be in the shape of a small cylinder.” Hiccup explained as they all stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

“Right, where was I.” Eret asked himself as he picked up a random, probably expensive trinket. “The B’omarr order is run by the B’omarr monks. They were the original inhabitants of this palace which was a monastery a few hundred years ago. They now share this place with Jabba as you might have guessed. Most of us just try to stay clear of them. They can be really creepy.” At this Eret shuddered. “The brains in the droids we passed are their most enlightened monks. The lower monks revere them.”

“But why are they just brains?” Hiccup pondered. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.

“The B’omarr believe that once a monk becomes enlightened, they must cut themselves off from all physical and emotional sensation to achieve a higher state of being.” Eret finished explaining as he let out a frustrated grumble. “This is going to take forever.”

“Maybe not” Hiccup pondered as he looked around the giant room.

“What are you thinking Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked curiously.

“These holocrons were made by Sith and Jedi but the underlying technology is Celestial.” Hiccup said aloud. “The Celestials installed Force based controls in almost every piece of their technology.”

“What are you yapping about?” Snotlout now asked. “So what if they are Force based. What good would that do us?”

Fishlegs who already figured out what Hiccup’s idea was smiled. “It means Snotlout is that we don’t have to search the entire room.”

“We don’t?” Now Eret asked as he looked between Hiccup who was now concentrating and Fishlegs who was rolling his eyes at Snotlout.

“Watch” Fishlegs suggested as Hiccup outstretched his hand. Eret let out a little gasp as it felt like a pulsewave had rushed through his body. Some clatter could be heard and several blue and red glowing cubes and pyramids started floating towards them. Some glowing holocrons even had odd shapes but Eret saw none that matched a cylinder.

Even Snotlout was staring openmouthed as the holocrons assembled. “Just what did you do?!” He now asked perplexed.

“It’s a telepathic wave.” Hiccup explained as he now looked at all the holocrons. “Celestial technology would respond to such a force.”

“Hiccup I don’t see it in here.” Fishlegs stated and then looked at the bounty hunters. “Is there another treasure room?”

“This is it.” Eret told them. “If it isn’t here then it isn’t here.”

“So what now?” Snotlout asked and then froze. He tapped Eret on the shoulder and then pointed to what was heading their way.

“I think we need to go now.” Eret said as his eyes widened. Hiccup and Fishlegs turned to see what was happening and looked surprised to see nearly twenty spider droids coming out of a side entrance.

“Fishlegs get ready to create an opening.” Hiccup said as he got into a battle stance. The droids kept approaching and started to circle them. Eret and Snotlout had their blasters out and trained on their opponents.

“ _Please wait! We mean no harm._ ” Suddenly rang through Fishlegs and Hiccup’s minds causing them to groan and clutch their foreheads.

“What is happening to you?!” Eret asked as the spider droids stopped advancing.

“I think it’s telepathy.” Fishlegs explained.

“This is starting to get creepy.” Snotlout whispered as one of the spiders stepped forward.

“ _We are the B’omarr. It is not everyday that we meet outsiders with such strong powers._ ” Hiccup and Fishlegs could hear in their heads. “ _As I stated we mean you no harm. We would however wish to know what brings such powerful individuals to our monastery._ ”  
“I think Hiccup’s telepathic wave might have brought them here.” Fishlegs explained to the two bounty hunters. “So far they are not being hostile just curious.”

“I’ve never seen this many before. They must have come from the inner monastery.” Eret surmised. “Put your blaster down Snot but not away. I want to see what these things will do.”

“Right” Snotlout said as he lowered his weapon.

Meanwhile Hiccup was conversing telepathically with the one who seemed to be in charge. “ _We’ve come in search for a special holocron. Unfortunately it is not here_.”

“ _The Spiral holocron_ ” The B’omarr stated.

“ _How do you….?_ ” Hiccup questioned surprised.

“ _We see the world differently Guardian. Yes we know what you and your friend are. This galaxy must be in peril for you to be called._ ” The brain chuckled as Hiccup’s eyes widened. “ _We have ascended to a new plane of comprehension. You yourself seem to have some perception of the different planes._ ”

“ _Now you must leave here soon. It will become a battlefield by the end of the day. We shall be taking back our monastery._ ” Hiccup was told.

“You have foresight” He mumbled to himself. The brain suddenly flashed him a quick image that made him gasp. “How….?”

“ _What you seek, you unfortunately will not find here. You must head to the hidden planet, Dagobah. Seek out the hermit._ ” The B’omarr stated as if nothing strange had occurred.

“Dagobah?” Hiccup asked aloud but the spider droids were already retreating.

“Hiccup what did they say?” Eret asked as he looked at the retreating droids in confusion.

Hiccup turned to the others. “Apparently we need to head to Dagobah and we need to get out of here soon. Something about this place turning into a battlefield.”

“And you believed that droid?” Snotlout asked.

“It looked like he had the foresight ability.” Hiccup explained. “Whatever is going to happen won’t be pretty.”

“Right then. Let’s go.” Fishlegs quickly said as he cloaked them. They made their way past the throne room unseen while some commotion was happening. They make their way out of the palace and down the sandy road to the ship. Hiccup was deep in thought as he walked with the others.

“Hiccup what are you thinking about?” Fishlegs asked looking a little concerned.

“That brain flashed something in my mind when I concluded that he had foresight.” Hiccup explained. “It was quick but……” He said and then held up his arm, rolling down his sleeve to reveal a silver armband with a brown stone embedded in it. “It was broken in the image.”

Fishlegs paled upon hearing that. “Are you sure that was what you saw?” Fishlegs panicked. “Hiccup if that thing breaks.”

“I know Fish. I certainly don’t want to deal with him again.” Hiccup muttered as they got close to their landing site. They stopped short as sounds of sabers clashing could be heard. They rushed to the ship and saw Heather and Astrid in combat with two cloaked figures.

“What in bloody blue blazes is going on!” Eret shouted as he and Snotlout took out their blasters. They could make out Tuffnut and Ruffnut hiding behind a boulder, their blasters aimed at the fighting pairs, but unable to fire due to the rapid movements.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had already jumped in to help their friends. They caught the two mysterious people by surprise, sending them sailing into the air.

“Are you guys alright?” Fishlegs asked as he fussed over Heather.

“What happened?” Hiccup asked as he saw their opponents stand back up.

“These two attacked us out of nowhere.” Astrid muttered as she readied her weapon. Hiccup and Fishlegs ignited their blades as well and faced their attackers. But instead of attacking the mysterious duo now approached them by walking at a steady pace.

“Well well well. Just the guy we were looking for.” One of them sniggered.

Heather let out a gasp as she recognized that voice. Hiccup and Fishlegs as well. Their eyes widened. “It can’t be….” Heather murmured as their opponents took down their hoods.

“Brother?” Heather breathlessly asked.

“Dagur and Camicazi?” Hiccup mumbled as he suspiciously looked at them. “How…. how…. The last time we saw you was nearly 25000 years ago!”

“You know them?” Astrid asked.

“Well we knew them….” Fishlegs mumbled. “Just how can you look….”

“You haven’t aged at all.” Heather stated still in some shock. “How…. why….. Why are you here?”

“Well dear sister. We came here for the prison.” Dagur smirked.

“How do you even know about that?!” Heather now shouted. “You come back after all this time for THAT!!”

They saw Dagur get a manic glint in his eyes. “Well what else. Not like I want to see my traitorous backstabbing sister.” He sneered causing Heather to flinch.

“Don’t you talk to her like that!” Fishlegs defended only to be suddenly sent flying by Camicazi.

“Shut up. I have no desire to hear your voice.” She muttered while putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She then turned to Hiccup “Now hand over the prison or we make this very painful.”

“Oh yes. Please hand over our god.” Dagur let out a manic laugh as he lazily twirled his red lightsaber.

“How are you even alive?” Hiccup asked.  
“Why are you so surprised Hiccup.” Dagur sneered. “You know better than anyone the secret to our immortality.” This caused Astrid to give Hiccup an incredulous look. Hiccup’s eyes widened as he now understood.

“You need to complete it.” He mumbled more to himself but the others still heard. Fishlegs had made his way back as well and was glaring at Camicazi.

“What happened to you guys out there?” Heather now asked sadly. “Their auras are radiating immense darkness.” Windshear warned her.

“I’m getting impatient here!!” Dagur growled. “Hand it over Hiccup. We know you have it!”

Hiccup gritted his teeth. “Still playing hard to get I see.” Dagur grinned. “Let’s see if I can persuade you.” Without warning Tuffnut flew out from where he was hiding and straight towards Dagur. Camicazi outstretched her hand as well and used the Force to deposit Ruffnut in front of her.

“Ouch that hurt you know!” Ruffnut complained only to be met with a red saber to her neck.

“Hey let go of my sister!” Tuffnut shouted and then gasped as Dagur brought the tip of his saber close to his throat.

“Now the prison for your friends’ lives.” Dagur told Hiccup.

“This is bad. This is very bad.” Astrid could hear Fishlegs murmur as he stood next to her.

“Why?” She whispered while keeping an eye on their opponents.

Fishlegs kept quiet as he saw Hiccup taking a step forward. Hiccup reached up his sleeve and produced the armband that he had shown Fishlegs previously.

“This is bad.” Fishlegs once again said as Dagur and Camicazi smiled upon seeing the armband.

The twins were floated behind Dagur as he stepped forward to take the armband. “Don’t think you’ve won Dagur.” Hiccup hissed as they soon stood face to face.

“Oh but I have won.” Dagur snickered.

“You have no idea the can of worms you’ll release.” Hiccup muttered.

“Enough talking.” Dagur stated as he got annoyed. He held out his hand as Hiccup gave him the armband.

“Catch!” Dagur grinned as he sent the twins barrelling into Hiccup knocking him to the ground.

They saw Camicazi whip up the desert sand creating a cover and when it cleared they were gone.

“Are you two alright?” Hiccup asked the twins who nodded. The others rushed to see if the twins were alright. Astrid looked at Hiccup who seemed lost in thought.

“Hiccup that armband…” She questioned.

“It was something the Celestials made to contain someone.” He explained.

“Who is this someone and are we going to have another threat on our hands?” Astrid now asked.

“The armband contained the spirit of the Immortal God-King of Prakith.” Hiccup told them as he got up.

“Who?” Several question.

“Hiccup and Toothless usually call him the annoying Immortal.” Heather supplied. “But the threat is real. At least after they break the seal on the prison.”

“How much time will that take Hiccup?” Fishlegs now asked.

“A couple of years.” He guessed. “I placed several layers of protection over it. The threat is not immediate. We can deal with it after stopping the Beacon.”  
“Right” Heather agreed as she cracked her knuckles. “I need to pound some sense into my idiot brother.”

\----------To be continued----------


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Those in the shuttle were quiet as it was on route to Dagobah. Hiccup sat pensively in a corner. The others didn’t know what to make of the re-emergence of Dagur and Camicazi. The silence however was broken when Snotlout spoke up. “AAH, I don’t get it! I don’t get how they could be alive! My poor brain is hurting!”

“Well….” Tuffnut now commented as he looked questioningly towards Hiccup. “That crazy red haired fellow mentioned that you knew the secret to their immortality Hiccup.”

Hiccup nodded as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Yes, I know what Dagur and Camicazi did and I know why they needed my armband as well. I just can’t believe they did it.”

“Hiccup is it really so terrible?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded and then he looked at Fishlegs and Heather. “I know you guys have heard of Force Alchemy. This process is an aspect of it.”

Fishlegs, Heather and even Astrid gasped upon hearing that. “Wait what is Force alchemy and why are all of you looking as pale as ghosts?” Snotlout asked confused.

“I’ve only heard of it in passing and even then the stories were horrible.” Astrid commented. “The alchemy was used by the Sith to create monsters.”

“To be more precise Force Alchemy is used to permanently alter either a living being or item. Even the Celestials who were versed in genetic modification considered this practice taboo.” Fishlegs explained.

“Wait….. What does Force Alchemy have to do with Hiccup’s armband?” Eret, who had been quiet so far, asked.

“To answer that you all will need to know about a technique called essence transfer. It was primarily used in ancient times by dark side practitioners to cheat death and to gain immortality.” Hiccup explained. The others were listening intently as Hiccup proceeded to tell them of an age long passed.

“Millennia ago Force alchemy was created by ancient and powerful dark practitioners. The essence transfer is a technique they used to prolong their life by literally transferring their spirit into a new vessel, whether it be a living body or inanimate object.”

“Wait Hiccup, you all said Dagur and Camicazi looked the same as 25000 years ago. How is that possible if they switched bodies?” Astrid asked perplexed.

Unexpectedly it was Tuffnut who chimed in. “Clones” Everybody looked at him then. “Come on guys think about it. You clone yourself and then transfer your whatchamacallit and bang…. Same appearance.”

“I hate to say he’s right” Snotlout muttered “but cloning would solve the same appearance problem.”

“We’re getting a bit off track here.” Eret stated as he turned back to Hiccup. “Why did they need that armband? I heard them say it contained their god.”

“In a way that thing in the bracelet is a god, or at least can be considered as such.” Hiccup said as he pursed his lips. “The essence transfer is an extremely dangerous technique which only powerful force users can survive. The Immortal God-King of Prakith, Andeddu, whose essence was captured in the bracelet by the Celestials was the only one to successfully complete the ritual due to the massive amount of knowledge he had amassed. The ritual Dagur and Camicazi used must not have been complete so now they have to go to the source.”

Several groaned at the thought of this guy getting loose. “You told us the threat wasn’t immediate Hiccup, but what happens when this thing is freed?”

“I think we’d still have some time. From what I know of the man, he’s very reluctant to share information so Dagur will have his hands full.” Hiccup told them.

The twins scooted closer now to the trio and asked “So what did this guy do to get locked up in that bracelet?” Ruffnut asked. “And why did you have that thing Hiccup?” Tuffnut added.

Hiccup let out a chuckle as he remembered something. Heather rolled her eyes while Fishlegs groaned.

“Imagine this” Heather began. “Now we had just finished our training to become Guardians when a spirit essence finds its way to the Celestial plane. That would be Andeddu. Now all in all the Celestials are very tolerable as other spirits had made it to that plain as well. We had a few run ins with Andeddu before he was imprisoned into the armband.”

“So what happened?” Snotlout asked.

“Andeddu was basically the epitome of arrogance and he happened to piss off several Celestials.” Fishlegs mumbled. “So they decided to seal him away in that armband for a couple of millennia to have some quiet time.”

“So……. how did Hiccup get the armband?” Tuffnut asked once more. At this point Heather couldn’t stop laughing. She just sat there and clutched her stomach from all the guffaws.

“He….. HAHAHAHA….. Won it…… HAHAHA…. In a bet!!!” She managed to get out. Hiccup hid his face in his hands while Fishlegs also chuckled.

“A bet” Astrid repeated for good measure. “You won an armband holding an immortal who-knows-what in a bet?”

“Pretty much” Hiccup mumbled.

“I did not see that coming.” Eret said as he stared at the trio wide-eyed.

The journey through hyperspace wasn’t very long this time and soon the shuttle was approaching the Sluis sector where Dagobah was located.

“So we came here why?” Ruffnut asked as she guided the shuttle to a landing spot. “I’m not picking up any technology, only massive life-form readings.”

“According to the B’omarr we need to seek out the hermit living here to get the holocron.” Hiccup explained.

“So we taking directions from a brain in a jar now?” Snotlout asked as he leaned against the side of the shuttle.

“Yes, yes we are.” Fishlegs told him.

“It’s the only solid lead we have now.” Heather stated. “That is unless you want to comb the entire galaxy with no direction.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Snotlout quickly commented as he noticed the mischievous glint in Heather’s eyes.

“I think I’ve found a place to set the ship down.” Ruffnut commented. “The scanners are picking up mostly swampland. We don’t want to sink.”

Soon they entered the atmosphere and Ruffnut landed the shuttle on a shallow stretch of marshland. Snotlout covered his nose when the door was opened. “UGH, this place smells disgusting.”

“Hiccup the scanners have picked up no traces of advanced civilization. It looks like our hermit is completely off the grid. How are we going to find him on this planet?”

“Leave that to me lads! I'm the best at tracking.” Eret boasted as he puffed out his chest as he made his way out of the shuttle. “There isn’t a person I can’t track, no one that I can’t fin-SPLASH”

The group held their hands in front of their mouths as Eret had walked out of the ship and then promptly fell into the swamp.

“Eret maybe you should watch where you’re going first?” Astrid chortled as she watched the man sputter as he came up for air. She then looked at their surroundings. “Can you guys feel that?”

“Feel what?” The twins asked in unison.

“This planet….” Heather began as she closed her eyes and concentrated. “Is very strong with the force.”

Meanwhile Eret was doggy paddling back towards the ship. “Guys a little help here!!” He sputtered. “Can someone please help me out of this slimy water!”

“Slimy?! My home this is!” Was suddenly said causing the group to look to the area where the voice originated from. There they saw a small silhouette standing with a cane.

“Who is that?!” Snotlout asked as he rested his hands on his blaster. Astrid however stopped him and her eyes widened as the small figure got closer.

“You’re Grand Master Yoda!” She exclaimed upon seeing the small greenish alien.

“Who?” Hiccup, Heather and Fishlegs asked in unison as they were a few millenia out of touch.

“Grand Master Yoda, the head of the Jedi order.” Astrid elaborated. “He must be the hermit that we needed to find.”

“Ah child, leader I am no more. A hermit indeed. hmmmmm” Yoda stated as he looked at those who had exited the ship and the one who came out of the swamp. “Peculiar bunch you are, yes”

“Uhm…. Grand Master Yoda.” Fishlegs asked getting the little alien’s attention. “Are you perhaps in possession of a holocron? We need it to save the galaxy.”

Yoda stopped and then looked at the entire group as if scrutining them. “Most powerful in the force some of you are. Knowledgeable as well, yes. I have not the holocron.” He told them then causing them to sigh. “But know where it is I do. Come.”

Yoda led them through the bog and helped them avoid some of the dangerous wildlife like the swampslug which wanted to eat Snotlout. “Psst” Snotlout, still covered in slime from that encounter, whispered to the others. “Can we really trust this guy?” he asked. “For all we know he could be leading us into a trap.”

“Snotlout, he was the head of the Jedi order.” Astrid told him matter of factly. “Why would he lead us into a trap if we are trying to save this galaxy?”  
“You act like there hasn’t been a Jedi who crossed over to the dark side.” Snotlout told her.

“I hate to say it but Snotlout does have a good argument.” Heather jumped in. “But so does Astrid. So far Windshear and the others don’t sense any deception from him.”

“Let’s just see where he leads us.” Fishlegs added.

“Speaking of that, heads up you guys. Toothless and I are sensing a large quantity of dark energy up ahead.” Hiccup told them.

“It feels like ripples within the Force.” Fishlegs mumbled as they nearly bumped into Yoda who had stopped.

“Holocron in there it is, yes.” The little green alien stated as he pointed his staff to a limestone cave covered in vines and other vegetation.

“What is this place?” Astrid asked as she shivered from the dark energy. “I’ve never felt such a concentration.”

“Hiccup, this has to be a Force Nexus!” Fishlegs stated excitedly. “I’ve only read about them. There are so few in this galaxy.” He then turned towards Yoda. “Is that how you’ve been hiding? The dark force of the cave neutralises your light side signature?”

Yoda nodded and then pointed once more to the cave. “"Brought you here, the galaxy has. Your path, clearly, this is. That place is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go."

"The holocron is in there?" Heather now asked as she frowned at the cave entrance.

"That which you seek, inside you will find.” Yoda stated.

“It feels cold.” Astrid murmured as she stepped back from the cave as if a predator was upon her. “What is in there?”

“Only what you take with you." Yoda stated to the group.

“This makes no sense. Even Toothless is on edge.” Hiccup commented as they stood at the entrance of the cave. “This energy could scare anyone off.”

“The perfect place to hide something a force user would want.” Heather muttered. “So how are we going to do this? Hiccup??” She asked and then saw that Hiccup was in thought.

“Only what you take with you” He mumbled a few times as he started pacing.

“Why are you guys so on edge?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yeah, it’s just a cave.” Ruffnut added.

“You guys can’t feel it?” Astrid now asked but the twins, Eret and Snotlout shook their heads negatively.

“Wait…. You guys can’t feel it!” Hiccup suddenly said as he looked at them excited. He then turned to Yoda. “That’s it isn’t it. This cave is only dangerous to force wielders. Those who aren’t force sensitive aren’t affected and they wouldn’t be searching for force-based artifacts either.”

“WE VOLUNTEER!!” The twins suddenly shouted startling several creatures in the swamp.

“You what?” Fishlegs asked confused.

Tuffnut draped an arm over Fishlegs’ shoulder. “Fish my man, Hiccup was obviously going to suggest that non-force users could retrieve the holocron.”

“So we volunteer!” Ruffnut added excitedly.

“Why are you two suddenly volunteering?” Snotlout asked. “I’m the bravest here. I should go.”

“Well look at it!” Ruffnut pointed at the cave. “It’s dark, spooky and scary. Something we’d love to explore.”

Eret stepped in before Snotlout and the twins got into a brawl and suggested “Why don’t the four of us all go while Hiccup and the others guard the entrance?”

“Strange bunch, you lot are indeed, yes hmmm.” Yoda mumbled before he left them bickering.

Meanwhile on a ship somewhere in the vastness of space. “We’re here!” Dagur smiled as he and Camicazi came upon the bridge.

“It’s about time!” A gruff voice groused. “I contacted you days ago.”

“We had to confirm something.” Dagur muttered. “She was right. Those three have returned and it seems like they aim to stop us.”

“I really don’t get why we simply couldn’t have cut them down when we met them.” Camicazi stated. “They seemed weak.”

“Looks can be deceiving Camicazi.” Drago warned. “You should know that better than anyone after uncovering the truth about the Celestials. The Red Queen warned us to be careful from this point on.”

“What do you have in mind Drago?” Dagur asked.

“While you two were off galavanting through the galaxy I’ve been busy. The Red Queen suggested a contingency plan.” He told them as he pressed a button. Soon the doors to the brig opened again, this time revealing a green eyed Kaminoan. The slender humanoid gray alien stood tall as he entered the room. He was followed by a figure covered in a black hood.

“I’m sure you both remember Gana Se.” Drago said. “Where you successful?”

“Yes of course.” Gana Se stated as he gestured with his long limbs to the cloaked figure. “This is the result of decades of genetic engineering.”

“Who is that?” Camicazi asked as she looked at the cloaked individual suspiciously.

“This is C473” Gana Se introduced. “He is the fruit of my labor and with this my debt to you is paid Drago.”  
“A clone?” Dagur now muttered before scoffing. “Your secret weapon is a clone?”

“C473, no Darth Draconis, why don’t you show these two why you are special.” Drago laughed as the figure lowered his hood and gazed blankly at the three occupants. Two of which were staring at him flabbergasted.

Camicazi sputtered while Dagur quickly recovered and after a cough said “Well this certainly is a surprise.” before laughing.

**\-----------To be continued-------------**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Hiccup grumbled in his seat behind the wheel of the shuttle as they made their way towards their next destination. Snotlout and Tuffnut couldn’t stop bickering about that damn animal that Tuffnut had picked up in the Dark cave. He still regretted letting Tuffnut keep it.

“Hiccup don’t go jettisoning that poor Bogwing into space.” Astrid told him as she saw the frustration on his face.

“It’s not Chicken I will jettison.” Hiccup grumbled. “It’s Snotlout.”

“AAH! that damn thing bit me!!” He heard Snotlout shout before turning around and shouting back “Snotlout leave the reptavian alone!! Tuffnut keep that thing in check!”

“Chicken wouldn’t hurt a soul.” Tuffnut protested as he cuddled the bogwing who let out a croon. “Isn’t that right snookum ookums!”

“That’s it. My brother has officially lost it.” Ruffnut stated, clearly not liking the animal as well since they met it when according to Tuffnut, ‘It thought my sister’s hair was a nest’.

“Did he have it in the first place?” Heather asked from her seat which earned her an indigent squawk from the bogwing.

“So what now that we got this?” Eret asked while pointing to the cylindrical holocron that Fishlegs was examining. “I know we’re heading to the location of the Beacon but how is that going to stop it?”  
“Yeah, does it have some secret code recorded on it?” Ruffnut now asked.

“No it doesn’t.” Heather answered. “The Beacon can be used by any Force sensitive. This holocron is actually completely empty.” She stated as she took the cylindrical object. Heather focused the Force into the holocron causing it to open and form a helix, much like a DNA chain. “This holocron is the key to initiating a permanent failsafe shutdown of the Beacon. The device will be totally inoperable from that point on.”

“So why didn’t the Celestials do that in the first place?” Astrid now asked. “It would have prevented this from happening.”

“Hope” Hiccup answered. “They were hoping that they could one day use it again to save more of their kin from oppression.”

“It’s sad when you think about it.” Ruffnut mumbled. The others nodded in agreement.

“We’ll be coming out of hyperspace soon.” Hiccup announced after a while. “Guys, this would probably be your last chance in turning back.” He told them. “I don’t know what dangers we’ll fac-HUMPF” Hiccup was cut off when Astrid sealed her lips over his. The others in the shuttle loudly laughed and catcalled.

Astrid pulled away to see a slightly dazed and blushing Hiccup. She then proceeded to punch him in the arm. “I told you before. We aren’t going anywhere. Now either you accept that or I’ll have the twins glue you to the ceiling.” Hiccup held his hands up in surrender. He guessed that he wouldn’t argue about it anymore. Astrid’s eyes shone with mirth and he had no doubt that she would go through with her threat.

“Alright alright.” He quickly said much to the disappointment of the twins who had already been plotting. The shuttle soon came out of hyperspace and they all crowded around the cockpit to see the sight before them.

“Welcome to the Valtaulu Rift. The most colorful anomaly of the Unknown regions.” Hiccup stated dramatically while gesturing to the strange cosmic anomaly before them. Nebula dust of all colors swirled around the rift like aurora curtains. The rift itself held no light and seemed like an endless chasm stretching across the void of space. It really made it a sight to see.

“So are we going to that planet nearby?” Astrid asked as she watched the starmap but frowned as it began showing static.

“No we are heading to the Celestial space station where the Beacon is located.” Heather answered and pointed to a part of the starmap that appeared empty.

“But there is nothing there.” Astrid said while pursing her lips.

“It’s there.” Hiccup told her. “The Celestials shared their knowledge with us. It included the Beacon’s location. They built it here for precisely the reason that it couldn’t be detected. The nebula dust that for the auroras also cloak the station from any radar or scan.”

Astrid nodded and then had to stop a snicker from escaping. The group looked at her weirdly but she merely waved them off. “It’s just that Stormfly said that she finds the rift tacky.”

Hiccup heard Toothless mutter “Can’t argue with that.” before he guided the shuttle into the nebula.

“Wait we are actually going in there?” Snotlout asked as he looked at the flickering consoles. “We’re flying blind here. We’d be sitting ducks if we run into an enemy.”

“Don’t forget that they’d be in the same situation.” Hiccup told Snotlout. “We’re nearly there.” He told them while pointing to a dot that was steadily growing bigger. Once they gotten closer they saw that the Celestial space station was pure black and shaped like a dome with a long cylinder running through it.

“Hmmmm” Ruffnut pondered as she looked at the shape. “Is it just me or did these Celestials have a weird sense of humor? That thing looks like a giant mushroom!” She exclaimed.

“Windshear said that they went with what they thought was aesthetically pleasing.” Heather explained.

“Aesthetically pleasing? That thing just makes me think of food.” Ruffnut mumbled.  
“Really sister dear!” Tuffnut muttered. “Now you made me hungry!”

“I did not!” Ruffnut protested.

“Did too!” Tuffnut stated.

“Troll face!”

“Barf bag!”

“Yak dung!”

The others groaned as insults were being fired between the two.

“GUYS!!” It was Fishlegs who shouted as he separated the twins. “Can you two fight each other after we take care of the Beacon?”

The twins reluctantly nodded. “Besides I’m sure you guys can create some chaos on the station to mess with our opponents.” Heather told them as she watched the delight flit through their eyes and their faces light up in childlike glee. “It looks like they beat us to it.” She said while pointing to one of the docking rings which held a large egg shaped ship. The same ship that they were to escape in on Ilum. Hiccup nodded as he inputted the docking codes.

“I’m ready to let them have it!!” Snotlout boasted while taking the largest vibro mace that was in the armoury closet of the ship. He nearly fell over while lifting the thing. Eret rolled his eyes and took the large weapon.

“I think you might need something smaller.” He smirked before gesturing to some of the smaller vibro-weapons which lined the wall causing Snotlout to pout.

“Blasters not set to stun!” The twins announced as they had quickly donned their trooper armour and mock saluted.

Hiccup chuckled at the twins’ antics as they had finished docking. He and the others held their lightsabers at the ready as the airlock opened.

The station was eerily quiet as they made their way through. It did surprise Astrid and the others that the lights were still working after so many millenia.

“Hiccup how does this place still have power?” She asked as she walked next to him. While the outside of the station was pure black, the inside was a crisp white.

“It’s the rift itself.” Hiccup told them. “The station is designed to siphon energy from the rift and convert it to the power needed to operate this place.”

“The rift itself was a high energy anomaly that was created long before the Celestials arrived in this galaxy. They simply found a way to harness all the unlimited energy.” Fishlegs added.

They soon came to the very heart of the station. The doors automatically opened for Hiccup and the others. Blasters clicked, sabers ignited and vibro weapons were drawn. Before them stood a large open area. A console was situated in the middle of the room and before it stood four cloaked figures. The figures turned upon hearing the sound of the doors opening. The broadest of the cloaked individuals lowered their hood and smirked.

“Well well well. It seems that you lot are late to the party.”

“Drago!” Hiccup, Heather and Fishlegs exclaimed. The others had heard about the man, when it became apparent that Dagur and Camicazi were still alive, but never actually seen him before.

“So two of the three others have to be Camicazi and Dagur.” Fishlegs surmised. “But who is the third?”

“Our secret weapon!!” Dagur cackled as he and Camicazi lowered their hoods as well.

“You lot will have your hands full dealing with him.” Camicazi stated haughtily as she glared at those assembled. “Darth Draconis meet the insignificant rabble. Insignificant rabble meet your demise!” She proclaimed as the still hooded figure ignited two red lightsabers.

“Dagur, Camicazi you two stand guard if any of those gnats gets past. I need to go through the initialisation process for this thing.” Drago ordered.

Darth Draconis walked to the middle of the room as Hiccup and the group spread out in a half circle around him.

“Hiccup we need to be careful with this guy!” Fishlegs warned as he tried to think of a way to get to the console with the holocron. “Meatlug senses nothing from this guy!”

“What do you mean?!” Heather asked as she had taken a battle ready stand.

“I mean nothing! No emotions or anything!” Fishlegs warned. Astrid gritted her teeth as Stormfly was telling her the exact same thing. They had no way to predict this person’s actions.

“Why isn’t this guy doing anything?!” Snotlout grew frustrated of all the inaction. He raised his weapon and charged at the hooded figure.

“No Snotlout don’t!” Hiccup warned but it was already too late. With a flick of the hand Snotlout was raised up into the air and being choked with the Force. That was the point where everybody charged in. What happened next was a flurry of movement. Darth Draconis moved fluidly, deftly dodging all the attacks aimed at his person while parrying several saber strikes from Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs. Heather was using the Force to heal Snotlout who was thrown rather hard into the wall when the rest attacked.

“Son of a much eating troll!! Hold still!!” Astrid exclaimed as he dodged her attacks.

“Everybody scatter!!” Hiccup called as the group ceased their attacks and got out of the way. Hiccup proceeded flick his palm to launch a large electric attack in the shape of a whip at their opponent who had stopped moving after the others backed off and got out of the range of fire.

Camicazi couldn’t help but whistle appreciatively at the display of Force power that was heading straight for Darth Draconis. He however didn’t dodge this attack. Holding out his hand before flicking it also, he sent the same type of electric attack in Hiccup’s direction. The two attacks clashed causing a great flash of light to envelop the room, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light dissipated the group was staring openmouthed at their opponent.

“How?!” Fishlegs asked as he was the closest. “That was an original attack Hiccup created. There is no way that anyone else could have learned it that quickly!”

They could hear Dagur laugh maniacally in the background. “I told you this guy was our secret weapon!”

Astrid noticed that Hiccup was slightly out of breath from the electric attack and she guessed that their opponent was as well. She took her chance by tossing several daggers that lined her belt into the air and directed them to their target by using telekinesis. Their opponent dodged all the daggers except for two which ripped into his cloak causing his hood to come off in the process.

The group gasped upon seeing the face of their opponent. Hiccup especially felt faint, mainly because he was looking at an almost exact replica of himself. Darth Draconis indeed looked exactly like Hiccup. The only differences were that his hair was much longer, reaching past his shoulders and that he had different colored eyes. One was forest green while the other was blood red.

Hiccup finally found his voice and shouted “WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE CELESTIALS IS GOING ON HERE!!”

\-----To be continued------


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Silence reigned after Hiccup’s outburst of befuddlement. The group looked at their opponent in astonishment. Camicazi and Dagur were clearly gloating as they watched the scene unfold.

“Hiccup do you have an evil twin we didn’t know about?” Ruffnut asked as she still held her blaster trained on their opponent.

“No I don’t!!” Hiccup said more forcefully than he had intended.

“Are you sure?” Tuffnut added.

“He must be a clone.” Fishlegs spoke up. “But how did they get Hiccup’s DNA?”

“We can worry about that later.” Hiccup told them as he readied his lightsaber. “First we have to stop this machine. The startup should be almost finished.”

“Are you done talking now?” Darth Draconis’ monotone voice cut across the room. He lifted one of his sabers at the group. “I wish to finish this swiftly.”

This time it was he who charged at them. The twins were knocked against Eret while Astrid was sent hurdling into Hiccup. Hiccup saw the strike coming but he couldn’t move with Astrid on top of him. The red saber came down only to be stopped by the shield that Fishlegs generated around Hiccup and Astrid.

“Leave my friends alone!” Fishlegs shouted before putting all his power into a Force push which sent Darth Draconis careening to the other side of the room.

Standing up slowly, Darth Draconis spoke in a gravelly tone. “Leave this room, or you will perish.”

They heard Dagur mutter, “Oh just let them perish already.”

“Why don’t you get off your behind and do some of the work then.” Draconis muttered as he passed his colleague and made his way back to his opponents. He ignited the twin red blades, holding the lightsabers behind his back.

Hiccup stepped out of Fishlegs’ shield, and he turned his head towards Eret and Astrid. “Find a way to shut off the machine. destroy it if necessary.” They nodded, and he turned back towards Darth Draconis, who was already near their position. Hiccup quickly parried the strike that came and shouted. “All of you go now! I’ll deal with this!”

Draconis launched pointed attacks to try and overwhelm Hiccup. Left. Down. Up. Right. Across. Right. Left. The blades followed each other’s paths and Hiccup was forced on the defense. He was being driven back and Toothless growled mentally at Hiccup from within his purple saber.

“Hiccup beat his ass already!!”

“Toothless language!” Hiccup admonished as he kicked Draconis in the stomach before going onto the offensive. Toothless began channeling more of his own energy into the lightsaber. Hiccup’s blade glowed a vibrant violet as he gave as good as he got. Their sabers clashed in a flurry of strikes with neither backing down.

Meanwhile as Hiccup was battling Draconis on what seemed to be an even playing field, Astrid and the others made their way towards Dagur and Camicazi who seemed to be enthralled by the pure display of power and mastery of the Force.

“So, if Draconis is Hiccup… and Hiccup is Draconis… they should cancel each other out, right?” Dagur commented offhandedly as he and Camicazi watched the fight. He let out a yelp when he was suddenly tackled by Fishlegs.

“Are you that foolish to not sense the big oaf!” Camicazi hissed as she ignited her saber and quickly parried a slash from Astrid who had charged at her from behind.

Eret and the twins could do nothing now as three fast paced lightsaber duels had erupted. They made for Drago only for the burly man to turn around slightly and grab them in a Force choke.

“What a joke.” Drago huffed as he let out a smirk that the Beacon was finally ready.

“DRAGO LET THEM GO!” Heather shouted as she had her lightfoil pointed at him.

Drago merely glanced at her before huffing. “You are a few millennia too young to tangle with me, Girl. Soon, this galaxy will feel my wrath.”

Heather however let out a bark of laughter. “You have no idea what you are messing with Drago! Use that device and it’s the end of this galaxy!”

“Exactly!!” Drago shouted back. “It’s time I take my revenge upon this wretched place and there is nothing you can do about it!””

“Well not me.” Heather smiled a cheeky smile while chaos erupted around her. “But he’s another matter entirely.” She said before pointing up.

Confused Drago looked up. His eyes widened when somebody shouted as the fell directly onto him.

“UGH” Snotlout groaned as he had landed on Drago.

“Don’t just stand there Snot!” Heather shouted as Drago was coming too. “Put the holocron in the slot!”

Snotlout now scared of the woman who had silently, and against his better wishes, floated him across the ceiling as the others were busy fighting, quickly shoved the cylindrical holocron into the designated slot.

“NOOO!” Drago shouted as the machine accepted the holocron and began shutting down. Drago grabbed Snotlout by the collar and hurled him away from the console. The twins and Eret were released from the choke and fell down where they coughed and tried to catch their breaths. Drago started desperately jabbing at the various buttons but they were all turning non-responsive.

“NOOOOO” He shouted once more, this time much louder causing the ongoing battles to come to a halt. Everyone was looking in the direction of the console where Drago was shouting up a storm.

“Wait…… the galaxy was saved by SNOTLOUT!!” Astrid shouted in surprise. The others also couldn’t fathom what had just occurred. Snotlout, Eret, Heather and the twins quickly scurried away from Drago who seemed to have lost his mind.

“No! This can’t be happening!” he shouted angrily. Upon seeing the others watching him he turned his anger upon Dagur and Camicazi. It seemed that Hiccup and the others were all but forgotten at the moment.

“What were you two even doing?!” He shouted at the two. “I asked you to stand guard!”

They didn’t look happy with Drago shouting at them. Camicazi folded her arms and angrily stared Drago down. “We were doing our jobs!!”

Drago growled as he sent a lightning blast at Camicazi, shocking her and knocking her back. Dagur helped her up as he glared at the man. “Don’t have a Tooka! This is exactly why we went our separate ways after Korriban!” He shouted looking none too pleased.

Drago snarled at the two and then turned his attention onto Darth Draconis who was watching the commotion without batting an eye. Who everyone guessed to be Hiccup’s clone stood still and gazed at Drago with indifferent eyes as the man approached.

“And you!” Drago started as he pointed an accusing finger at the clone. “I didn’t have you made so that you could fail! Do you know how much time and resources went into training you! WASTED!!”

Drago was now in full swing with his rant and it didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon. “Because you didn’t see that oaf our entire plan is ruined! Years of painstakingly planning!” He shouted while jabbing an angry finger at Darth Draconis. The man stared at him with absolutely no emotion in his eyes.

“I know I’m not supposed to side with the bad guy.” Astrid whispered “But that was way out of line.” The next thing that happened however surprised them all. Drago stood there with his mouth open, ready to continue his rant but shock filled his eyes as he looked down. There in his stomach was the plasma blade of a lightsaber. The hand holding it belonged to Draconis himself who was still gazing at Drago in pure indifference.

“Why….” Drago managed to choke out as his body spasmed and blood came out of his mouth.

“Because you were being annoying.” Was all Draconis said as he yanked the blade, killing Drago.

Silence filled the room as Drago’s body dropped to the floor. Everyone was looking at the man in shock as he sheathed his saber. Even Dagur and Camicazi gave off feelings of shock and wariness. Heather noticed her brother put his hand on his saber as he watched Draconis through narrowed eyes. Dagur grabbed his saber and ignited it. “Drago and us might not have seen eye to eye but to kill him!” he announced and took a threatening step towards Draconis.

Different colored eyes gazed at Dagur before Draconis outstretched his hand. Hiccup’s eyes widened as he recognized the attack.

“Everybody down!” He shouted and dragged Astrid and Eret who were standing next to him to the ground. What came next was an explosive burst of lightning which Dagur tried to deflect with his lightsaber.

The red blade was absorbing the lightning and started glowing steadily whiter. Dagur shouted in pain as the hilt of his weapon became hotter. It wasn’t long before the hilt was so hot that it was literally searing Dagur’s hands.

“AAH” Dagur shouted as he released the blade causing the rest of the lightning to hit him and send him into a wall.

“You bastard!” Camicazi now shouted as she concentrated the Force into the floor causing it to buckle and bend and making Draconis lose his footing briefly. The clone pitched backwards and Camicazi took her chance to get revenge by sending him straight against the now non-responsive console. Draconis had hit his head and was struggling to get up. However suddenly alarms started blaring.

“What’s going on!” Snotlout asked while covering his ears from the loud alarms.

“Oh this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all!” Fishlegs mumbled as the others all looked around. “The self destruct has been activated!”

“WHAT!!” They all shouted and Fishlegs winced as that was actually louder than the alarms.

“Wait, where are the twins?” Heather asked looking around. They had to leave fast. The doors opened again, this time revealing the twins.

“Here we are!!” Tuffnut said as both he and his sister came jogging up to the group. “What did we miss?”

“Where were you?!” Eret asked as he glared at the twins.

“Eh…. About.” Ruffnut mumbled.

“We don’t have time to stand here talking!” Heather spoke as she gestured for them to move out. Hiccup glanced back at Camicazi who was helping Dagur sit up. Both of them were angrily glaring at Hiccup and the others.

“Hiccup there is nothing you can do for them.” Astrid told him as she laid a hand on his shoulder. “They made their beds. Now they have to lie in them.”

Hiccup let out a sigh but reluctantly nodded. He knew that this would have probably been the outcome of any confrontation between them. He and Astrid quickly followed after the others and back to the docking bay where their shuttle was.

They were quickly strapped in and Hiccup put in the code to release the docking clamps. The shuttle thrusted away from the station before turning and flying out of the nebula.

They were at a safe distance away from the rift when the station self destructed in a giant ball of fire.

“Whoohoo!” The twins shouted at the spectacle.

“So that was what that yellow button did!” They all heard Tuffnut shout. This caused a collective groan to fill the ship.

“So what now Hiccup?” Astrid asked as they entered hyperspace.

“Now?” He said as he looked Astrid in the eyes. “Now I think I should do what I’ve been wanting to do for a while now.”

“And that is?” Astrid asked while cocking her head to the side questioningly.

“This!” Hiccup smiled before pulling her closer and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

The others were clapping and Hiccup only broke the kiss when loud static could be heard over the radio. “It’s acting up again.” Astrid mumbled before whacking it with her hand. The static cleared up a bit after two or three whacks. It seemed a galactic wide broadcast was coming through.

" _This is Leia Organa, last princess of Alderaan, former member of the Galactic Senate, and a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I have a message for the galaxy. The grip of the Galactic Empire on our galaxy and its citizens is relinquished. The Death Star outside the forest moon of Endor is gone, and with it the Imperial leadership._ "

“Wait so the war is over?!” Snotlout asked as the broadcast was being played over and over again on the channel.

“Seems the Rebels won.” Astrid said. “Makes you wonder what’s in store for this galaxy now.”

Meanwhile on the other side of the Valtaulu Rift an eggshaped ship was drifting through space. It’s inhabitants a familiar bunch.

Camicazi walked one of the rooms where Dagur sat. She saw him looking over his lightsaber.

“How bad is it?” She asked as he then showed her the cracked red crystal.

“I want to make that bastard pay for what he did to my beautiful weapon!” Dagur growled as he angrily slammed his fist down.

“Don’t even think about doing something foolish!” Camicazi warned. “He’s secure in the brig but I had to slap on a high level Force suppression collar on him when he started trying to fight his way out.”

“I know what I’m doi-” Dagur stopped when both he and Camicazi felt a strong aura in the room suddenly.  
“What is this?!” Camicazi asked as she frantically looked around. Her hand was already on her saber.

“Wait Camicazi. It’s coming from the armband we took from Hiccup.” Dagur told her as he took out the band. “Seems the stone inlaid on it is cracked.”

“How is it cracked?!” We tried several methods.” Camicazi muttered as she examined the armband.

“It must have been when I got hit by so much lightning.” Dagur pondered.

The aura in the room suddenly became stronger. Their hairs stood upright on the back of their necks and Dagur shivered at the sheer power that was emanating out of the armband.

A hollow voice rang in their heads then “WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!”

 

**\-------To be continued in Arc 3: Dusk upon a Galaxy--------**


End file.
